A new enemy
by Silvawen the Elf Crumpet
Summary: The 1st sequel to Boromir's niece! ::FINISHED::
1. Discoveries

A/N: YAY! The sequel to Boromir's niece is here! But, don't be expecting it to be 57 chapters like the other one. The only reason Boromir's niece was so long was because I was doing all three LotR books. This is going to be short, sweet and straight to the point. Well, almost. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
A new enemy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she ran through the streets of Minas Tirith. She came to the gates of the Palace and begged the guards to let her through.  
  
"Whoa! Wait up there. And where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" said one of the guards.  
  
"I need to see the King!" she said.  
  
"The King has told us not to allow anyone to enter." Said the other guard, sternly.  
  
"Please!" she cried. "I have to see King Aragorn!" They saw that she was desperate, so they let her through, despite the King's orders. She'd been in the Palace quite a few times, so she knew her way around. She made her way to the Great Hall. Just she was about to enter it; the door opened and Aragorn came out looking very annoyed.  
  
"Aragorn!" she cried. "Something has happened!" It startled him a lot. He hadn't expected to find a 15-year old girl, crying her eyes out, when he opened the door.  
  
"Robyn. What's the matter?"  
  
"It's mom! She's been taken!" It took him a moment to take it in.  
  
"Taken? What do you mean?" But she was crying too much to answer. "Look, come with me. We'll get you sorted out and then you can tell me what's happened, properly." He led her away.  
  
Aragorn decided he probably wasn't the best person to comfort a young girl. So, he called for Arwen. She took Robyn into a sitting room and sat with her for a while. Eventually, she calmed down and was able to tell Aragorn all she knew.  
  
"For weeks now, Mom has been receiving these anonymous letters. She thinks I don't know about them. They started off just saying things like 'We know where you live' and 'Watch your back' but they then began to get more violent. Some of them threatened to kidnap her or me, or to kill us both. She didn't seem bothered about and just kept throwing them away. But, when I came home today, the house was completely trashed and Mom wasn't there. They've taken her, or possibly worse!" She broke down again and buried her head in Arwen's shoulder. Aragorn looked very concerned.  
  
"Why didn't she tell anyone about them? We could have had this all sorted out in no time at all." He cursed Michelle's stubbornness. She always insisted on being independent that's why she wasn't living in Ithilien with Faramir and Éowyn. But, he looked at Robyn and his heart filled with pity. Michelle and Robyn were very close. They were best friends, as well as mother and daughter. "Does anyone else know about this?" Robyn shook her head.  
  
"No. I haven't told anybody about the letters, I don't think she did either. And I haven't seen anyone to tell them that she's gone."  
  
"Well, we have to contact your grandfather. And I think we should tell the girls, as well." Even though they were all in their thirties now, he still referred to Tracey, Becky and Clare as 'the girls'. Mary-Jo couldn't attend, as she had gone back to the Shire with the hobbits. "I will send a messenger to Ithilien and to the others. I will take council with Faramir and we will decide on a course of action."  
  
It took three days to gather them together. Faramir came as soon as he got the message, but it took the girls a little longer to sort things out. Robyn stayed in the Palace and when they had all gathered together, Robyn retold the story.  
  
"So, you see, something has to be done." Said Aragorn. "The problem is, we don't where Michelle is. Are you sure she hasn't told you anything? Not even hinted at something?" Tracey, Becky and Clare shook their heads.  
  
"She hasn't mentioned anything. Not to me, anyway." Said Tracey.  
  
"Nor me." Said Becky.  
  
"Me neither." Said Clare.  
  
"Then that really doesn't make life any easier at all." Aragorn sighed. "I don't know what to do." This scared the girls. It was a very rare occasion when Aragorn didn't know what to do. And when he didn't know what to do, it usually meant nothing could be done.  
  
"What if we… no, it wouldn't help." Said Faramir.  
  
"What is it?" said Robyn. "Any suggestion is better than no suggestions at all."  
  
"I was going to say, what if we summoned the fellowship? We could send messengers to them and call them to Minas Tirith. I'm sure they would come if they knew Michelle was in trouble. And then we would have more people to think of ideas." He looked around at the others. "I said it wouldn't help."  
  
"No." said Tracey. "It would help. Faramir's right. They would come if they knew Michelle was in trouble. Aragorn, it's your call." Aragorn remained silent. 'Most of them would come.' He thought. He looked at Robyn. She was desperate, and it might help.  
  
"Very well." He said. "I will send messengers. It will take a while for them to return though."  
  
"That's fine." Said Robyn. "As long as they get here." She had been told many times about the quest to destroy the Ring. Each time the story differed a little, but it never changed drastically. She had been told about Boromir and the hobbits and Gandalf and Gimli and Legolas and the girls. She knew some of them, obviously, but now she would, finally, meet all of them.  
  
"I would like to be one of the messengers." Said Faramir. "Send me to Mirkwood. I feel it is my place to tell him."  
  
"Are you sure we should call him?" said Aragorn. "I have known Legolas for a long time. He is very proud. And 15 years is a very short space of time for an Elf. The knock back may still be affecting him."  
  
"Which is why I am sure he will return." Said Faramir. Robyn had also heard about Michelle and Legolas, and how she said no when he proposed.  
  
"I want to go with you." She said. Everyone looked at her. "I know I don't remember him, but he was still a father to me, regardless how long for. Surely, he can't refuse if I go and ask him myself."  
  
"I don't know if that is such a good idea." Said Becky. "It may make him more determined to stay."  
  
"Um, I think you're forgetting who we're talking to." Said Clare. "This is Michelle's daughter. You don't think Robyn will have grown up with just Michelle to learn from and not picked her mother's persuasive skills and persistence, do you?"  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Good. I'm glad that's sorted." Said Robyn. "One problem though. I need a horse."  
  
"That can be easily arranged." Said Arwen.  
  
"I hope this works." Sighed Aragorn.  
  
"Of course it will." Said Robyn. "I'll make sure it does." 


	2. Messengers

1 A/N: I'm not sure about timing in this. I had to make it up, but if anyone knows how long it would take to get from Minas Tirith to Northern Mirkwood, then let me know.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 2  
  
"Now, you're sure you want to do this?" said Aragorn. "You can stay behind if you want to."  
  
"No, I want to do this." Robyn said. "I mean, what's one Elf? Anyway, if he really did love my Mom, he won't need asking twice, will he?"  
  
"She really has taught you well, hasn't she?" laughed Faramir. He turned to Aragorn. "We'll be as quick as we can. But, bear in mind, we will stay a while if he says no to start with. Not even Michelle could change his mind that easily." And so, they set out.  
  
It took them 2 months to get to Mirkwood, and that was with very few halts. When they got there, they were exhausted. It would have been very easy for them to eat and sleep first, then speak with Legolas. But, they knew what was the most important.  
  
They reached the Elvenking's halls and asked immediately to see the Prince of Mirkwood. They were not allowed to enter as their purpose had not been stated, but Faramir had told them to send a message to him.  
  
"Tell him that Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, has been sent by the King Aragorn with an urgent message." The guards looked at Robyn.  
  
"And what of the girl?" they said.  
  
"Speak not of her. Say only what I have asked." So, a guard was sent in search of Legolas and, not long after, he came and met them at the gate. 'Ooh, he is nice!' she thought 'If Legolas is as nice as that then my Mom had good taste!' He didn't notice Robyn at first.  
  
"Faramir!" He said, as he approached them. "It has been quite some time since we last met. They tell me you have a message for me, from Aragorn." 'BUGGER! That IS Legolas!'  
  
"That is true. But, I feel it is someone else's place to tell you." Then he noticed Robyn. His eyes widened in shock. She was the image of Michelle. At first, he thought it was Michelle, then remembered that she was no longer 15. Robyn smiled, shyly.  
  
"You would be Legolas?" she said. 'Stupid! Of course he is! Otherwise, how would he know granddad?' she thought.  
  
"Robyn? Oh my… I can't believe it." He had last seen her when she was 3 months old. "What am I thinking? You must be exhausted from your journey. I will find you food and then you must rest."  
  
"No." said Robyn. She hated refusing food, but this had to be done. "We need to tell you the message first."  
  
"Fair enough." Legolas replied. 'She doesn't just look like Michelle, either.' "Do you want to tell me as we walk or shall we find somewhere more private to speak?"  
  
"I don't mind." She said. "Just don't tempt me with any more food, please. I need to give the message first." Legolas laughed.  
  
"OK then. We will find somewhere to talk, properly."  
  
He led them to a room that looked like, either, a small library or a large study. They sat down. Robyn was very nervous. How would he react when she told him? Would he want to help her mom?  
  
"Now then. What is the message?" Legolas looked at Faramir, but it was Robyn who spoke.  
  
"It's about my mom." She said. His face dropped. "She's… in trouble."  
  
"And how am I expected to help?" he said it more sharply than he meant to, causing Robyn looked nervously at her grandfather.  
  
"She has been kidnapped." Said Faramir. "Aragorn has requested of all members of the fellowship to return to Minas Tirith so a course of action can be taken." Robyn saw the look on Legolas' face.  
  
"Please Legolas!" she said. "I know she hurt you, but she has been kidnapped! Can't you forget about whatever happened in the past and come back with us?"  
  
"She wouldn't want to see me."  
  
"And she won't if we don't do something to help her! If not for her, then for me, Legolas! Please! I will get on my knees and beg, if I have to!"  
  
"Too much has happened between us, Robyn. I can't simply forget it." She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Either Mom is a great liar, or you've changed. The Legolas I've been told of would not be controlled by the past."  
  
"Of what use would I be?" he asked. "How could I help?"  
  
"I don't know, but if you would just come back to Minas Ti-"  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry, Robyn. I just can't." And he walked out of the room. Robyn looked at her grandfather and began to cry.  
  
"Why is he doing this?" she said.  
  
"She hurt him." Faramir answered. "I know it's hard for you to understand, but Elves are very proud creatures, as Aragorn said. It takes a lot for them to give in to things. I expect he is scared. If he does see Michelle again, there is no knowing what she might do or say."  
  
"It's still not fair." She whispered.  
  
They stayed in Mirkwood for a week. Every time they saw Legolas, Robyn would try to convince him to return with them, but each time he refused. Finally, Faramir and Robyn decided they had to leave. It would take them another 2 months to get back to Minas Tirith, and so much could have happened since they'd been away.  
  
They were preparing their horses for departure.  
  
"I still don't understand." Robyn said, quietly. "I thought he loved her."  
  
"I do." She turned around and Legolas was standing by the stable doors.  
  
"You're coming back with us?" she said, excitedly. He smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming back you." She ran over to him and hugged him. She felt stupid afterwards, but he didn't mind. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. But it was a very big decision, and I learnt a thing or two about determination and stubbornness from her, when I was with Michelle."  
  
"Well, we haven't got any time to lose." Said Faramir, as he sprang into the saddle. "Shall we?" Robyn and Legolas mounted their horses, and the three of them rode off. 


	3. Riddles

1 Chapter 3  
  
They entered the Palace and made their way to the Great Hall. They went in and saw that almost everyone had showed up. Aragorn, obviously, Becky, Clare, Tracey, Pippin, Merry, Sam and Gimli were all there. Mary-Jo, Frodo and Gandalf weren't there as, according to the hobbits, they had gone over the Sea, to the Havens, with the other Elves.  
  
"We did it, Aragorn!" Robyn said, as they entered. "He's here!"  
  
"Well done, Robyn." Said Aragorn. "I knew you could be trusted. Welcome back, Legolas. It's been too long." Legolas smiled. The hobbits and Gimli were staring at Robyn in amazement.  
  
"Robyn?" said Pippin. "This is my goddaughter? Bloody hell, you look like your mother! It's actually quite scary!" Robyn laughed.  
  
"Well, it's got to be true because so many people have told me. You must be Pippin. And you two would be Merry and Sam. And you would be Gimli." They each nodded their heads as she said their names. "But there are some people missing."  
  
"Gandalf, Frodo and Mary-Jo went over the Sea." Said Sam, gloomily.  
  
"Well, we'll hear more of that later." Said Faramir. "We all know why we're hear, don't we?" They all nodded their heads. "Michelle is in trouble, and we need to help her. Aragorn, has there been any improvements?" Aragorn looked pensive.  
  
"We received this a couple of weeks ago." Aragorn handed a sheet of paper. It read:  
  
She is ours now.  
  
If you want her, come and claim her.  
  
But, she will regret her actions.  
  
She will beg for death.  
  
She will never be the same.  
  
"Where has it come from?" said Legolas.  
  
"We don't know." Said Aragorn. "Whoever it is knows that we know, because it left here, at the Palace. Yet, the guards swear they saw no- one."  
  
"How do you know they aren't lying?" said Robyn.  
  
"It was Arwen that questioned them. She knows when someone is lying to her, but she says they were telling the truth."  
  
"So, there is absolutely nothing to go on?" said Tracey.  
  
"Unfortunately, not." Said Aragorn. "And unless we do find out something, we can't go and find her. We have absolutely no idea where she is or why someone has taken her."  
  
"She could be dead." Said Robyn, quietly.  
  
"Don't say that." Said Legolas.  
  
"Why not? It's true. The note said 'she will beg for death', and mom almost always gets what she wants! It, also, said 'she will never be the same'. She'll be changed. She won't be my mom or your friend anymore."  
  
"They often say things like that. It's usually just to scare people. To make people pay what ever ransom they are asking for." Said Aragorn.  
  
"But they aren't asking for anything, are they?" Nobody had an answer to that. Maybe it was pointless. If they had no leads and she wouldn't be the same if they found her, perhaps they should give up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Could you untie me, please."  
  
"And why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because you have to pay."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what for."  
  
"No, I don't or I wouldn't be asking." *SMACK*  
  
"Less lip from you!"  
  
"Or what?" *SMACK* "OW!"  
  
"Or you'll get that even harder!"  
  
"Ooh, I'm really scared!" *SMACK*  
  
"I see we need to teach you a lesson." *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*  
  
*****  
  
A/N: So there you go. Michelle has been kidnapped, most of the fellowship has reformed and Michelle is being beaten by Mr. X. Hope you enjoyed, I'll go on to the next chapter now, shall I?  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	4. Where are you!

Chapter 4  
  
Robyn went down to breakfast, the next morning, feeling very rested. The day before, she had been tired and irritable, but now she felt more open to negotiation. The hobbits, Gimli, Legolas and herself were staying in the Palace as Aragorn's guests. The girls had offered to put her up, but she wanted to stay at the Palace so that she could find out any advances immediately.  
  
"Anything?" She said. Nobody answered her. "What's happened?"  
  
"We got another one." Said Aragorn. He handed her a note. This one read:  
  
Tick, tock.  
  
Time is running out.  
  
Maybe she isn't that special.  
  
You won't mind if we kill her, then.  
  
"Aragorn, we can't wait any longer! There has got to be some way of tracing this! We can't just let her die!"  
  
"Robyn, understand, please. We don't know who has taken her, who is sending these, where Michelle is or why she's there! If we had just one answer to any of those questions it would help, but we don't!"  
  
"Then we need to think. The easiest one to work should be who has taken her, what has she done to make someone want to kill her?"  
  
"She was involved in destroying the Ring." Said Aragorn. "But, we wiped out all of Sauron's followers."  
  
"She won custody of you." Said Legolas. "Maybe Paul has suddenly decided to take revenge."  
  
"Why after all this time though?" said Pippin. Robyn looked confused.  
  
"Paul who?" said Robyn. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"She didn't tell you?" said Merry.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"About your father, and the trial and what Legolas did to him. She didn't tell you any of it?" said Pippin.  
  
"No, I was never really that interested."  
  
"Well, I think it can wait for now." Said Legolas, quickly.  
  
"What did you do, Legolas?" she said.  
  
"It really doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes, it does. Tell me."  
  
"Well, he started on me, so I knocked him out."  
  
"And?" said Merry. Legolas sighed. He knew there was no way out of this.  
  
"He proposed to Michelle, so I tied him upside-down to the fountain in the Square." Robyn burst out laughing. She didn't know who her father was or what he looked like, but the image she had in her head was very funny. "But, I've matured now. I've grown up."  
  
"It was only 15 years ago." Said Aragorn. "That's like a nanosecond in an Elf's life."  
  
"Shut up. You're not helping." Robyn was still laughing.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll stop now." She said, but she was still giggling and wiping away the tears. "OK, I'm calm. So, what else has she done? It sounds, to me, like she was a bit of a rebel."  
  
" 'A bit' is an understatement." Said Sam.  
  
"Anyway, what has she done?"  
  
"The only other thing I can think of is her and Legolas." Said Aragorn. "But we don't need to go into that."  
  
"But the only person who would want revenge from that would be Legolas." Said Robyn. "It hasn't got anything to do with anybody else."  
  
"If only Elves thought the way you did." Said Legolas. "Elvish families are very close." He explained. "Even more so than Michelle and yourself. If one person is hurt, then sometimes others in the family feel it is there duty to take revenge, if the victim doesn't want to."  
  
"If your family has done anything to my daughter, I swear I will kill you all!!!" said Faramir.  
  
"We haven't done anything!" he squealed. "When I was at home, all my family were with me. None of them left Mirkwood, so it couldn't be that! It isn't them, I promise! Well, I hope. No! I promise, it's not them!!!"  
  
"I don't think they would do that." Said Aragorn. "I have met Legolas' family, many times, and I am sure they wouldn't do such a thing." Faramir sat down, but he wasn't completely satisfied.  
  
"Well, that got us nowhere." Said Robyn. "Why is my mom so damn perfect?" Merry and pippin had to muffle their laughs. That was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Robyn glared at them. "What is so funny?" she hissed. She wasn't going to hear a bad word against her mother.  
  
"Nothing." Said Merry, timidly. 'She is TOO much like Michelle.'  
  
"Good. Anyway, as I was saying, why can't she offend people more often? It would life make so much easier."  
  
"She offends people every time she opens her mouth." Muttered Faramir. Only Legolas heard him and he had to stop himself from laughing, so that Robyn didn't shout at him, too. There was silence for a couple of minutes, but it was broken, suddenly, by Robyn.  
  
"Mom, where are you?" she cried, and ran from the room. 


	5. The choice

1 Chapter 5  
  
Robyn ran into her chamber. She missed her mom. She, so desperately, wanted her to be returned, safe and sound. And then, maybe, Michelle and Legolas could try again. After all, he did still love her, he told her he did, and Michelle had never said she didn't love him. She had never actually told her why she said no. She loved him when he asked her, but still she refused. It didn't make sense.  
  
Robyn walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. 'I bet they think I'm a right freak, now.' She thought. She went back into the bedroom and sat at the dressing table. She looked down and saw a piece of paper. She picked it up and read it.  
  
She will be taught.  
  
She will learn.  
  
The past will haunt.  
  
Robyn leapt out of her seat and ran towards the door, but it opened as she reached it. Becky had come to see if she was all right.  
  
"Robyn, are you OK?" she said. "They said you were upset and ran out." Robyn wasn't listening to her. She was too flustered about the note. The person had been in her room.  
  
"There's another one!" she cried. "I came back and it was on my dressing table!"  
  
"What?! Let me have a look!" She handed the note to Becky. She read it and looked back at Robyn. "Look, calm down. We'll get you sorted out and th- "  
  
"No! I have to give this to Aragorn!" She snatched the note out of Becky's hand and ran out of the room.  
  
She ran back down to the Great Hall, where she had left them. She ran straight over to Aragorn, ignoring everybody's questions.  
  
"Aragorn! I've got another one!" She handed the piece of paper to the King. He looked at her, after he had read it.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous." He said. "We have to find a way of tracing these back to the sender, or go out and look for her."  
  
"We can't do either." Said Legolas, quite calmly considering the situation. "The letters could come from anywhere and she could be anywhere. Have you questioned people, Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes, I sent for Paul two days ago and he swears he hasn't done anything. The guy was scared out of his wits, I really don't think he's involved. And I've had people ask around for witnesses but nobody saw anything."  
  
"Aragorn, let me read it again." Said Robyn. She had an idea. She read it out, to everyone. " 'She will be taught. She will learn. The past will haunt.' Maybe it means something."  
  
"Like what?" said Pippin. "It means about as much to me as the other two."  
  
"No, listen. 'She will be taught. She will learn. The past will haunt.' Think about it. Where do you learn things?"  
  
"A school." Said Legolas.  
  
"The old school house." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Exactly. Mom and her friends used to go there all the time when they were little. She told me about all the jokes they used to play on each other. Maybe that's where she is."  
  
"Then, what are we waiting for?" said Legolas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I d-don't understand."  
  
"Well, you should."  
  
"What have I ever done to you?"  
  
"Nothing. That's the point. And it's because of that, I want you to suffer."  
  
"Well, you're not doing a very good job." *SMACK*  
  
"What have I told you about that? I suggest you be more co-operative, or I may be forced to do something you'll regret."  
  
"L-like what?" *SMACK* "OW! What was that for?"  
  
"You needed it. Anyway, you remember that darling daughter of yours, don't you?"  
  
"Don't you lay a finger on her!" *SMACK*  
  
"You aren't in any position to give me orders! By the way, your precious Elf is back in town. Just thought you'd like to know."  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, that's the one. Hmm, we could have some fun here."  
  
"Please, d-don't hurt them!"  
  
"Well, you see if obeyed you, I wouldn't have any fun, would I? I tell you what. We'll make a deal. You see, I have your daughter. And I could kill her just as easily as I could kill you."  
  
"No, please! N-not Robyn!"  
  
"Hear me out. Robyn can live if you bring us Legolas. Or you can go and play happy families with the prince, and we kill your daughter. Legolas or Robyn. The choice is yours." 


	6. The game

1 Chapter 6  
  
Aragorn, Faramir, Legolas and Robyn were making their way to the old school house. The others had been told to stay behind in case anything was discovered. They tried to make Robyn stay behind. They had obviously underestimated exactly how much Robyn had learnt from Michelle.  
  
The old school house was a derelict building that looked like it might have been a school, but what it really used to be was a mystery to everyone. It was in the Northwest most corner of the City. All the buildings, in that area, were empty, except for the occasional squatter.  
  
"What if we're too late?" Robyn whispered.  
  
"We won't be." Said Legolas.  
  
"We're here." Aragorn said. They were standing outside an old, tall building. It was very dirty and very worn. There was a doorway, but no door. They went in.  
  
It was just as dirty, if not more, on the inside. The remains of furniture were scattered across the floor. Dust and cobwebs covered ever surface, much to Robyn's discomfort.  
  
"Um, remind me why I'm doing this." She said, nervously.  
  
"To find your mother." Said Faramir, irritably. "But if you want to go back-"  
  
"No, I'm fine." She lied. 'Please, please, please, no spiders! Please!' She only had one weakness, and that was spiders. To her own surprise, let alone his, she grabbed Legolas' arm. She looked at him apologetically.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
They searched the building from top to bottom, but they found nothing. Robyn felt like crying again. She was so sure she was right. It all pointed at this building, yet there was nothing.  
  
They were about to leave when something caught her eye. A table in the corner had had some of the dust wiped off it. She walked over to it, to have a closer look.  
  
"Wait." She called. She was at the back, so they hadn't noticed that she'd stopped. They turned to look. She searched the table and found a piece of paper. She knew what it was, even before she unfolded it and read it.  
  
Warm, but not warm enough.  
  
Try a bit closer to home.  
  
"We were right then, but she's been moved." Said Faramir.  
  
"We?" she said, indignantly. "Um, excuse me, I think you'll find I was the one who figured it out, thank you very much. But still, we'd better get back to the Palace. Maybe they've heard something. We've been gone quite a while."  
  
They made went back to the Palace, but nothing had happened there.  
  
"Well? Did you find her?" said Tracey, anxiously, as Aragorn entered the room.  
  
"No, it was a false alarm." He said. "But, another note was left for us."  
  
"What did it say?" said Merry.  
  
" 'Warm, but not warm enough. Try a bit closer to home.' But we don't know what it means." Said Robyn. "I'm so confused. I was sure I had it. Why would they move her?"  
  
"To get a reaction like this." Said Legolas. "This is exactly what they want. They want to confuse us, throw us off the trail."  
  
"And they've succeeded." Said Aragorn. "I don't know what to do, now."  
  
"I think she's still in the City." Said Robyn. "It said 'Try a bit closer to home.' So I think they've moved her to a different place, but still in the City."  
  
"But, where do they mean by 'home'?" said Tracey. "Do they mean here or Robyn's house?"  
  
"Here, I guess. I've been staying here for a while, and they know it."  
  
"Well, maybe we should just start looking around."  
  
"Yeah, let's just randomly start raiding people's houses." Said Becky. "That's a great idea, Tracey. Well done."  
  
"Well, at least I'm coming up with ideas."  
  
"Now isn't the time to argue." Said Robyn. "My mom could be dead, shut up Legolas, it's the truth, so this really isn't helping at all. We need to think. We solved the first riddle, surely we can work this out."  
  
"We need to eat first, especially you, Robyn." Said Aragorn. "You haven't eaten today, and that doesn't help you think clearer."  
  
"I'll go and tell the cook to sort some food." Said Legolas. He walked out of the room, only to return a few seconds later.  
  
"I know Elves are quick, but bloody hell, Legolas!" Said Pippin.  
  
"No, this was outside the door." He held up another piece of paper.  
  
"I hope this person know what I will do to them when I find them." Said Robyn. "And I will find them." She was getting very fed up with all these stupid pieces of paper, with pointless riddles on them. Legolas read it out.  
  
Maybe you were right the first time.  
  
You don't look very hard, do you?  
  
Perhaps you should try again.  
  
"Your having a laugh, aren't you?" said Robyn. "After all that, she IS at the old school house. But, we searched it from top to bottom. Every single room. There was no one there."  
  
"It don't think it would harm us to have one more look, would it?" said Faramir. "If this is true, then we might find her. And if we all go, then more people will be able to look."  
  
"All right then." Said Aragorn. "But we will eat first. Once we have rested a while, we will go back and have another look around. Don't worry, Robyn. A short delay won't do too much."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, have you made a decision?" *SMACK* "Don't ignore me!"  
  
"Why should I answer you?" *SMACK*  
  
"Because I am in charge. So, you do what I say. Have you made a decision?"  
  
"Yes… neither." *SMACK*  
  
"That wasn't an option."  
  
"T-take me, instead."  
  
"And where's the fun in that? No, I want to know who would you chose. I want to see where your loyalties lie." *SMACK* "I said DON'T ignore!" *SMACK*  
  
"Piss off." *SMACK*  
  
"It think it's time someone took a time out." *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* "She won't give us much trouble, for a while."  
  
"I thought point of this was not to harm her, just to cause her pain. She can't give us an answer now! What if they get here before she wakes up again?"  
  
"She'll come to in a few hours. We've got plenty of time. And, if that does happen, we just take both of them. Sorted. Now, get some paper." 


	7. Déjà vu

1 Chapter 7  
  
"I'm fine, now can we just go, please?!" said Robyn. "I want to find Mom!" She just wanted to go back, find the kidnapper, kick their ass and bring her home.  
  
"Alright, alright. We'll go now." Said Aragorn. He just wanted Robyn to stop nagging. Becky walked into the Great Hall just as they were about to leave.  
  
"I'm really sorry. My sister has been taken ill. Mom says it's quite serious and she wants me to go back, straight away. I'm so sorry! Let me know what happened as soon as you get back!"  
  
"Shall I come with you?" said Tracey.  
  
"No, don't worry yourself. Clare has already offered. Like I said, just let me know the moment you get back. I really want to see her, again!" Becky and Clare left with the company, but they went their separate ways at the gates.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Robyn, Sam and Tracey reached the old school house again. They went in and Robyn showed them where they had found the note.  
  
"It was on this table." She said. "I noticed it because the dust has been wiped off there, see? And the note was slipped underneath that book."  
  
"And you checked everywhere?" said Tracey. "You're sure?"  
  
"All of us checked from top to bottom." Said Faramir. There was not a single person in the house."  
  
"So, you only checked for people?" said Gimli. "You didn't check to see if there were any secret doorways or anything? You didn't check for clues? You just glanced into the rooms?" The four suddenly realised that they had made quite a big mistake. "Honestly. Never get humans to do a job. They'll never do it properly."  
  
"Excuse me. I'm an Elf, thank you. Get it right." Said Legolas.  
  
"And he's a Ranger. But he did exactly the same. It's a good job we came back. Your stupidity could have cost Michelle's life."  
  
"You can't call the King stupid, Gimli!" said Tracey.  
  
"I'll talk to him how I want! They made a made a stupid decision. But we're back now, that's the main thing. Now, shall we start again."  
  
"Check each room properly." Said Aragorn. "Check all cupboards, check for any rooms that have been concealed and, well, you know what to do." They all spread out. Aragorn, Legolas and Tracey started at the bottom. The hobbits took the second floor, and Gimli, Faramir and Robyn took the top floor.  
  
There were many rooms to each floor. Legolas was searching a large room with quite a lot of furniture in it. But, despite the mess, he noticed something in the corner of the room. He picked it up and ran from the room.  
  
"Aragorn." He called. Aragorn exited the room he was searching. "Ever get the feeling of déjà vu?" Legolas held up a necklace. It was Michelle's silver cross. The very one she had left on the trail, when the Orcs kidnapped her, all those years ago. Aragorn called the company together.  
  
"We've found something." He said. Legolas showed them the necklace.  
  
"Mom's necklace!" cried Robyn.  
  
"Considering she loves the thing so much, she's a bit careless with it, isn't she?" said Tracey, who remembered the trek across Rohan and into Fangorn, like it was yesterday.  
  
"Where was it? Do you think she left it on purpose, or do you think she dropped it? Either way, she had to have been in the room you found it in, didn't she?!" said Robyn.  
  
"It was this room here." Legolas showed them which room he found the necklace in. "It was in that corner, over there." They all carefully checked over the room, wall to wall. They checked in and under every item in the room for doors or trap doors. But there was nothing.  
  
"She can't have just vanished into thin air." Sam said. "Maybe she was in here, then they moved her to somewhere else."  
  
"Well, something happened." Said Pippin. "Trust Michelle to be kidnapped by people who like to taunt you."  
  
"Shall we carry on searching the rest of the building, being as there isn't anything to see in here." Tracey said.  
  
"We might as well. We have to find her." Faramir said. "She's here somewhere, or at least near. There has to be something somewhere that indicates where they moved her to or where she moved herself to as the case may be." They spread out again. They decided to all search each floor at the same time. That way, each one would be thoroughly examined." They finished the bottom floor.  
  
"Did anyone find anything?" said Faramir, hopefully.  
  
"No, but I lost something." Said Tracey. "Where's Robyn?" 


	8. Revelations

1 Chapter 8  
  
"Are you comfortable, Robyn?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. That's what I hoped."  
  
"Have you got Mom?"  
  
"Yes, we have your mother, but at the rate she's going, we won't for much longer."  
  
"What have you done to her?!"  
  
"She's just taking a little nap. I think she must have been tired."  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
"Oh really. Well, I don't think I'll worry about that just yet, judging by your current state."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the old school house, my dear. Or should I say under it? But there's no point in screaming. Michelle tried that and it got her nowhere. You can't be heard."  
  
"Why are doing this? What exactly do you aim to achieve? We haven't got anything to give you!"  
  
"On the contrary, you do have something. I will be very happy the moment you and your mother die. But first, I want to taunt you. Simply killing you would be no fun."  
  
"YOU BITCH! What have we ever done to you?!" *SMACK*  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me like that! Michelle learnt her lesson when she tried to stand up to me. Backchat doesn't work. Your mother is now unconscious because of it. So, I suggest you shut up!"  
  
"Make me!" *SMACK*  
  
"Don't tempt me!"  
  
"I thought you were Mom's friend. I thought you were my friend. I've never done anything to you! We don't deserve this!  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"Why?! You're meant to be her best friend, Becky!"  
  
"Exactly! Meant to be! But she never shows it! It's constantly 'Tracey, Tracey, Tracey'! I'm sick of it! 25 years I've had to put up with being shoved out of the picture to make room for Tracey, but not any more! I'm getting my own back."  
  
"Jealousy. All this because you didn't get enough love. Aww, were you feeling all alone and frightened?" *SMACK* *SMACK*  
  
"SHUT UP! I won't have a 15-year old mocking me!"  
  
"You don't have much choice!" *SMACK*  
  
"You know, when you were born, I was so happy. I thought you were the one thing that would allow Michelle and me to be closer. I tried to help her. Through the split, through you growing up, but she just blocked me out completely!"  
  
"That is not true! She treated you just as equally as anyone else!"  
  
"Really! Well, I think we'll ask someone else about that. Clare, would you say she treated everyone fairly?"  
  
"Clare? You're in on this, too? How could you?"  
  
"Oh, it's quite simple really. Your mother was always a slut. She had quite a reputation, you know. She was constantly causing trouble, and who do you think got the blame for it? Us, that's who. Then she started to get closer to Tracey. I didn't mind at first, 'These things happen' I told myself. But it isn't fair when other people are rejected in the process. Why do you think Mary-Jo left?"  
  
"You two are so unbelievably shallow!" *SMACK*  
  
"Did we say you could speak?"  
  
"Why us? Why not Tracey? After all, it's her that's, apparently, taking your places in Mom's life."  
  
"Because it's not Tracey fault. Michelle decides who she wants to be close to. Tracey was the one she chose. And now we are going to make her pay for her actions."  
  
"And what have I got to do with all this?"  
  
"Oh, you aren't important. You're only here because she loves you, and we can bribe her with you. We'd have that Elf, as well, if he wasn't so damn quick."  
  
"What makes you think she would do anything for him? She dumped him, remember?"  
  
"Robyn, do you know how much your mother loves you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we gave her an ultimatum. We told her about Legolas being back to be her 'knight in shining armour', and we gave her the choice between him and you."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"We told her she had to choose between the lives of you or her lover boy. And do you know what? She didn't give us an answer."  
  
"Now, now Becky, get it right. She did offer her own life, in order to stop us from killing you both. But that wouldn't be any fun, as we told her."  
  
"This is all one big game to you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Why, on Middle Earth, we didn't do it before, I don't know! But, there you go."  
  
"They'll find you! And Aragorn will punish you! You'll be locked up, or worse! You won't get away with this!" *SMACK*  
  
"Shut up, you!"  
  
"Don't touch me!" *SMACK*  
  
"Well, well, well. I see we need to teach you a lesson, as well." *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* "That'll teach her."  
  
"Stop. Becky, what was that noise?"  
  
"SHIT! I think they've found us! But, it's too soon! They're not dead, yet! Dammit! We've got to run!"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Leave them! Michelle's as good as dead anyway, and Robyn, well, as I said, she's not important! Now run!"  
  
*****  
  
A/N: The real Clare and Becky are nothing like this! I have to apologise to Clare because she doesn't know I've done this. Becky does, but Clare doesn't. So, I'm sorry Clare! You're not evil really! Well, at least I hope you aren't! Anyway, hope you liked.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	9. Anyone got a light?

1 Chapter 9  
  
"What do you mean, where's Robyn?" cried Faramir.  
  
"Exactly, what I said. Where is she?" replied Tracey.  
  
"She should be here!"  
  
"Well, she's not."  
  
"OK, just calm down. We can't do anything if we're stressed out." Said Aragorn. "She's probably outside or something."  
  
"I hope, for your sake, she is!" Said Faramir. He ran outside and called her, but he got no answer. He turned to Aragorn, when he gave up shouting.  
  
"If anything, she should have been watched the most! It's her mother that's gone missing, so they are very likely to want her too! If anything's happened to Robyn, I will hold you responsible!" he cried.  
  
"You're here too!" Aragorn said, defensively. "And anyway, she's your granddaughter. You should have been watching her more closely."  
  
"Shut up! Both of you!" said Legolas. "This isn't helping" They are both gone now. Something has to be done. Let's look around properly, out here. Maybe there is some kind of hut or something."  
  
"Legolas is right." Said Aragorn. "Spread out. Look at, behind and under everything." They searched, thoroughly. There was a lot more to the schoolhouse than had first met the eye. It had a large garden (it was more like a jungle, now) and an outhouse. They checked everywhere, but they found nothing. They were all ready to give up, when Pippin spotted something.  
  
"What's that?" He was pointing a sort of trapdoor at the side of the house. They all walked over to it. It was the doors to the basement of the building. It had once been chained up and padlocked, but they lay useless in the long grass around the doors.  
  
"Looks promising." Said Merry. "It just hope it's what we're looking for." They opened the doors, and found a steep stairway that was lost in darkness.  
  
"Anyone one got a light?" said Sam.  
  
"Now is not the time for smoking, Sam." Said Pippin.  
  
"I meant as in a torch."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"I'll have a look inside. There's got to be something." Said Faramir. He soon came back with what looked like the leg of a table.  
  
"Give it here." Said Gimli. "I don't trust any of you to light a fire properly. Leave it to the expert." And he soon had it alight.  
  
"Being a dwarf doesn't give you the right to boast." Said Tracey, as they started to descend down the stairs.  
  
"You do." He said.  
  
"Yes, but I'm a woman. It's one of my jobs, along with nagging, cleaning, drinking and having children."  
  
"So, that's the reason we have women." Said Pippin.  
  
"You will deeply regret saying when we get out of here, Peregrin Took."  
  
"Shut up!" said Faramir. "Just watch where you are going, and look out for any rooms on either side." At the bottom of the stairway was a long corridor. It had a couple of doors either side, but each room was only small and they were all empty. They reached the end of the corridor and went both left and right.  
  
"What do we do, now?" said Tracey.  
  
"Half go one way, half go the other way." Said Aragorn.  
  
"We want to go with Strider!" cried the hobbits, at the same time.  
  
"I think that's decided then." Said Tracey, trying not to laugh. The looks on the hobbits' faces were a picture.  
  
"We'll meet back here. If you find them, send someone to me. And we'll do the same if it's the other way around." Said Aragorn, and then they separated.  
  
Whether it was the same both sides, was a mystery to both parties. But, on the right, there were some steps and two more corridors. The left-hand corridor was narrow, but the right-hand one was fairly wide.  
  
"Split again?" said Faramir.  
  
"I guess so." Said Legolas. "You two go that way, Tracey come with me. If you find anything, give us a yell." Legolas and Tracey went to the left and Gimli and Faramir went to the right.  
  
The left-hand corridor only had three doors. Each room was identical, cold and damp. But the third room was slightly different. It was occupied.  
  
"Michelle?" Legolas ran over to the heap on the floor and rolled it over. It was Michelle. She was covered in bruises and her head was bleeding. "Tracey, go and tell Faramir, then go and get Aragorn!" But she stood still. "NOW!" She came back to her senses and ran from the room. He turned back. "Michelle, can you hear me? Michelle, its Legolas. If you can hear me, say something!" He got no reply, so he picked her up and left the room. As he did so, Faramir came running down the corridor.  
  
"Is she OK?" he said, anxiously.  
  
"No. We have to get her to the Houses of Healing, and quickly!" They ran back up the steps and met the hobbits, Tracey and Aragorn, who had Robyn, also unconscious. They went back up the first corridor, up the stairway and into the garden. As they went around the side of the house, they saw two figures running down the driveway. Faramir and Aragorn ran after them.  
  
"Clare?" said Faramir, astonished.  
  
"Becky?" said Aragorn, once they'd caught up with them. "I thought your sister was ill."  
  
"Well, at least you believed us. But you had to be so bloody smart, didn't you?! They weren't ready! You weren't meant to find them yet. They're not dead!"  
  
"But Michelle will be, in a minute!" said Legolas. "And you will be if you come near either of them again!"  
  
"That won't be a problem." Said Aragorn. "Legolas. Get Robyn and Michelle to the Houses of Healing. Whoever wishes to go with him, do. But Faramir, I'm afraid I need you to help me escort these two, back to the Palace. You can go once they're there."  
  
The Hobbits and Tracey went with Legolas, and Gimli went with Faramir and Aragorn. 


	10. Reunited

1 Chapter 10  
  
Robyn woke up with a splitting headache. Everything was a bit hazy at first, but then she remembered. She'd been at the old school house, looking for her Mom, when someone had got her. She was, then, dragged down some stinky cellar and was beaten by Becky. Then, everything went black. She looked around the room and saw Tracey and the hobbits.  
  
"Where… am I?" she said, slowly. She felt like she had a really bad hangover. Not that she knew what a hangover was like.  
  
"You're in the Houses of Healing." Said Tracey. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Crap."  
  
"That's good. No, I mean its good that you can feel anything, not that its good that you feel crap!" said Tracey, quickly. Robyn started to laugh.  
  
"It's alright. I knew what you meant. I'm used to 'Tracey' language. How's Mom?" They all became serious again.  
  
"Aragorn has been trying to help her for three hours, but she's still out cold." Said Pippin.  
  
"If I ever get my hands on those two, I swear I kill them!" Despite the anger that she showed, Robyn was very scared. She knew her Mom was tough, but even she had limits. Michelle had been knocked out many times (she was a regular guest in the Houses of Healing) and each time had taken Aragorn all of about 5 minutes to wake her. Three hours was a very long time. Plus, there was no knowing how long she had already been unconscious for.  
  
"I want to see her." She said, firmly.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it, Robyn?" Tracey knew she was feeling better, but she still had only just woken up.  
  
"I want to see her." She said again. She sat up and swung her legs out of the bed. "Where is she?"  
  
"Next door. But Aragorn she wasn't to have any visitors. Not even Faramir's in there, yet." Robyn stood up.  
  
"I'm her daughter. Nobody, not even the King, can stop me from seeing my own mother." She walked out of the room and saw Legolas and Faramir waiting in the corridor.  
  
"Robyn, you're OK!" said Faramir.  
  
"I'm fine." She walked over to the door and put her hand on the handle.  
  
"Aragorn said-" Legolas began.  
  
"I know what he said, and I don't care." She walked in and saw Aragorn sitting next to Michelle. He had heard the commotion outside and turned around as Robyn entered.  
  
"She's fine." He said, before Robyn had a chance to say anything. Michelle was just waking up.  
  
"Robyn." Michelle said, quietly.  
  
"Mom!" Robyn ran over to her mom. She smiled at she, and she burst into to tears. "I've missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again!" Michelle sat up and wrapped her arms around her daughter.  
  
"Well, I'm safe now."  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone, for a while." Said Aragorn. He went back out into the hallway. "Leave them for a bit. Robyn will come and tell you when they've finished."  
  
Robyn was sitting on the bed next to Michelle, telling her mom how she found out she'd gone missing.  
  
"And when I came home, the house was trashed. So I went straight to Aragorn." Robyn explained.  
  
"The house was trashed?" That confused Michelle. "But it was neat when I left. "Wait, Becky said she'd left something at the house and went back. She must have made it look like there was a struggle, so that you'd know straight away."  
  
"Mom, why didn't you tell anyone about notes?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you. As it turned out you weren't worried, but you can't blame me for caring."  
  
"I don't blame you for anything. Well, there is one thing, but anyway, if you'd have told Aragorn he could have done something. And none of this would have happened." Michelle gave Robyn an odd look.  
  
"What do you blame me for?"  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter."  
  
"It does to me. What have I done?"  
  
"Well, you asked for it. I blame you for dumping Legolas. He's so cool!"  
  
"You've met him? When?"  
  
"Oh. You didn't know? Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Oh well, you know now."  
  
"Wait, no I do remember Becky saying something about him being back, but I didn't believe her."  
  
"Well, he is. You see, what happened was, when I told Aragorn he called Granddad, Tracey, Becky and Clare. I told them what had happened and then Granddad came up with the to reform the fellowship. So Aragorn sent messengers to the Shire and wherever it is Gimli comes from. He creeps me out. What's with the braided nose hair?" Michelle burst out laughing.  
  
"He's still got that? You know, that was exactly what I thought when I first met him. He is a bit weird, isn't he? Anyway, King Aragorn sent messengers to all of them."  
  
"Yeah, he sent messengers to them and then Granddad said he wanted to go to Mirkwood to tell Legolas, and I went with him."  
  
"You went to Mirkwood? That isn't fair. I've never been, and he was my boyfriend!" "  
  
"Yeah, well, it took two months to get there. We saw him straight away, and at first he said no. We stayed for a week, and eventually I convinced him. And now he's here!"  
  
"1) you actually convinced him. I never managed that. We always ended up arguing, and he always won. I must have taught you well. And 2) He's in Minas Tirith?!?! Crap! That's not good. Does he hate me?"  
  
"Far from it. He… actually, it doesn't matter."  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"You have good taste. When I first saw him, before I knew it was him, I thought he was really fine. But then I found out who he was and I felt sick. He could have been my dad, and there was me thinking he's gorgeous. After that, I just thought he was really cool. He was gob-smacked when he saw me. Do I really look that much like you?"  
  
"I, personally, wouldn't say it was that much, but everyone disagrees with me. Most people think you're the image of me, in my younger days. So, you like him, then?"  
  
"Yeah, he's great. Mom, why did you say no?"  
  
"It's complicated. There wasn't really a justifiable reason. Thinking about it now, I wish I had said yes. I loved him and he loved me. I had a 2- month old baby and I needed the stability. But I wasn't ready. I was only 16. I know I'd just had a baby, but I was still too young. I was heartbroken when he left, but I didn't blame him. I would have done the same thing."  
  
"What are you going to say to him?"  
  
"I have no idea. It'll be really embarrassing."  
  
"You'll be fine. Granddad's here to see you as well, shall I go and get him?"  
  
"As well?"  
  
"Yeah! Well, there's me, obviously, Granddad, Merry, Pippin, Sam…  
  
"The hobbits are here?!"  
  
"Not all of them. Mary-Jo, Frodo and Gandalf went over the Sea. Yeah, and there's Tracey, Gimli and Legolas. You've already seen Aragorn."  
  
"Robyn, do you not get told off for calling him Aragorn? He is King, in case you've forgotten, and you are meant to call him 'King' Aragorn."  
  
"Well, he never says anything. And anyway, I only call him Aragorn when I'm with family and the fellowship people. When I'm with normal friend I say King. They're still jealous that I know him though! HA!" Michelle laughed again.  
  
"You make me laugh! Alright then, go and get Dad." 


	11. Plots and plans

1 Chapter 11  
  
"Are you sure you feel up to this?" said Faramir.  
  
"I'm fine, now stop fussing!" said Michelle. Aragorn was holding a feast to celebrate Michelle and Robyn's safe return. It would also be the first time she had seen Legolas in almost 16 years. "Send Robyn in on your way out."  
  
"Trying to get rid of me now, are you?" he said, whilst laughing.  
  
"Yes, now go. Honestly." Robyn came in shortly after Faramir left. "You feeling OK?"  
  
"Shouldn't it be me asking you that?" Robyn said. "You look lovely, Mom."  
  
"So do you. I can't a girl as pretty as yourself hasn't got a boyfriend. Maybe you'll pull tonight. The whole City is going to be there."  
  
"Shut up. I'm not here to pull, I'm here to… well, not to pull, anyway." Robyn and Michelle's relationship was more like that of two 16-year olds than that of a mother daughter. And Robyn was often more like the mom of the two.  
  
"What are you planning?" Michelle asked, curiously. Robyn smiled evilly.  
  
"Now that, mother dearest, would be telling. Shouldn't we go? I think we're late."  
  
"It doesn't matter. They all know what I'm like. Ready?" Robyn nodded her head and they left the room. Faramir was waiting for them outside. They walked, either side of him, down to the Great Hall.  
  
When the doors opened, the crowd burst into applause. Both Michelle and Robyn went red. This was all very unnecessary, in their opinion, but Aragorn had insisted on it. They had been given seats next to the King, in full view of everyone. Throughout the whole meal, people they didn't even know kept coming up to them, telling them how glad they were that they were back and asking if they were alright now.  
  
"I suppose it's nice that they care." Michelle whispered to Robyn.  
  
"It's annoying, that's what it is. I'm going to kill Aragorn when everyone has gone. I'm so bored!" She replied. "Have you seen Legolas yet?" she added, innocently. Michelle looked at her daughter and suddenly understood, to Robyn's dismay.  
  
"So, that's what you were planning. You were going to do a bit of matchmaking, weren't you?"  
  
"As if I would." She scanned the busy room. "Ooh, there he is." She subtly pointed over to where he was sitting. He, also, was looking very bored. Michelle looked at him. 'Oh my Eru!' She thought. 'Crap! Do I look OK? OK, calm down. I look fine. Just keep calm. If he speaks to me, I'll just be nice. I do still like him after all. But, why would he want to speak to me? He won't. Then, I have nothing to worry about.'  
  
"Oh yeah." Michelle said, trying to sound uncaring, but Robyn knew her mother too well.  
  
"You'll be fine. Plan out what to say in your head, it's so much easier than making it up on the spot."  
  
"Thanks Robyn." She said. "I don't need advice, especially not from my daughter. I'm fine." And she turned her back to her.  
  
"Yeah, you look it." Michelle span back round to face Robyn.  
  
"I do? What's wrong? Is it my hair? Should I take it down?" she said, nervously. She desperately wanted to make a good impression. Robyn burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah, you're really fine." She said, in between laughs. "You look gorgeous! Stop stressing. He'll love you. Now then, when's dessert arriving, because I'm still hungry!"  
  
The meal was soon over. Gradually the crowd left, leaving only Aragorn's guests. Robyn walked over to him and slapped his arm.  
  
"I hate you!" she said, playfully. Everyone gaped in shock. Only Robyn could get away with that. It was really quite annoying. "That was horrible. All those people staring at me, knowing all about me, and I never even knew they existed."  
  
"You know you loved it really." Said Aragorn, whilst laughing, mainly at the expressions on everybody's faces. He then lowered his voice so only Robyn could hear him. "They haven't spoken yet, have they?" Robyn shook her head.  
  
"No, and Mom, sort of, worked it out at dinner. But, she is really bothered about what he thinks. She was stressing about how she looked earlier, when I pointed him out. And she kept looking over at him every five seconds!"  
  
"So, what are we going to do? How do we get them alone?"  
  
"I don't know. I wish they would just talk to each other on their own, without our help." Michelle walked over to them.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" she said. She really didn't trust them.  
  
"I was just telling Aragorn that he might want to hire a new cook, the food was a bit… well, it wasn't at it's best, shall we say."  
  
"Robyn, please. We've had this conversation. It's 'King' Aragorn."  
  
"Michelle, I don't mind. Just as long as she doesn't say it in public-"  
  
"Which I don't!" Robyn interrupted.  
  
"-It really doesn't matter. We're all friends. Formalities aren't necessary. Those three still call me 'Strider', for heaven's sake."  
  
"I know, but… well… it's the principle. Oh, forget it. I'm not going to win, am I?"  
  
"Nope." Said Robyn, cheerfully. "Have you spoken to him, yet?" Michelle knew who she meant.  
  
"You're going to get a slap in a minute, if you don't stop it. But, no I haven't. I don't know what to say! I'll say something and make a complete fool out of myself! Aragorn, do you what I should do? She really isn't helping."  
  
"Just go and talk to him." said Aragorn. He smiled at Robyn. Maybe it wasn't going to be as hard as they had first thought. "Go on. You know you want to."  
  
"Go!" said Robyn, impatiently, but Michelle still didn't move. "Look, I'm going to bed in a minute. When I wake up in the morning, I want you to have details for me. Preferably, I'd like a dad too, but don't rush things." She ducked just out of Michelle's hitting range. "Well, it's the truth." She laughed. "Good night, Mom." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and whispered: "Speak to him." Robyn didn't leave straight away, though.  
  
"All right." Said Michelle. She couldn't handle Robyn's nagging anymore.  
  
She turned around and saw him looking at her. 'OK, just relax.' She thought. She began to walk over to him. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to say. All she could manage was: "Um, hi."  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"How are you? No, forget that. Um, I, er, oh damn, I don't know what to say to you!"  
  
"I'm fine. And I know what you mean. Its awkward." Michelle realised that now probably wasn't the best time to apologise, with everyone around, but she did it anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas." She said.  
  
"Don't…"  
  
"No, let me finish. Apologies don't come from me very often, so I suggest you enjoy it while it lasts. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was stupid. I hope we can forget about the past and just, well, I don't know, but I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"I do forgive you." He said.  
  
"Thank you!" Robyn shouted. Michelle and Legolas looked at her. "Now then, that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
"Go to bed, if you're going!" said Michelle.  
  
"Nah, I feel like staying now." But Tracey dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Leave alone, now." Said Tracey. "They've got 16 years worth of catching up to do!" 


	12. A night to remember

1 Chapter 12  
  
"She's just like you." Said Legolas, after Tracey had forcibly removed Robyn from the room, and the others had left from their own free will.  
  
"Do you think so?" she said. "I can't see it. But, it's good that she's like me, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it's good. Well, in some ways."  
  
"What do you mean 'in some ways'? What's wrong with me?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, hopefully, Robyn won't break someone's heart." He said, quietly.  
  
"I apologised for that!" she said. "And you accepted it! You said I was forgiven!"  
  
"You are! Calm down, I DO forgive you. I was just saying. Although, it's not fair that only you have apologised."  
  
"You don't have anything to say sorry for." She said. "Well, at least I don't think you do." She added.  
  
"Yes, I do. I should have understood that you weren't ready to get married. I shouldn't have left you. I know you hurt me, but I still shouldn't have left." Michelle was very shocked by this. She hadn't expected him to react like this. She'd expected him to hate her, but here he was apologising to her.  
  
"I would have done the same thing. Rejection is unbearable, and if you have the chance to get away from it then, of course, you take it." 'OK, not a great way to end a conversation.' She thought. "By the way, what did your family say when you told them you had been dumped by a 15-year old human?"  
  
They weren't impressed." He replied. "They told me I should have had more self-control. So, I said you can't control who you fall in love with." 'Please, do not say 'love' again. I feel bad enough as it is. Got get the away from this subject.'  
  
"I bet it was a bit of a shock for you when Dad and Robyn turned up on your doorstep."  
  
"I'll say. But, I didn't know that Robyn was there at first. The messenger only told me that Faramir was there. I went out straight away. When I saw her, I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought she was you, at first. Then I remembered that you're 31 now, not 15." Michelle began to laugh.  
  
"It's 32, actually, and don't remind me. I'd give anything to be able to turn back time and re-live my teenage years. There's so much I would do differently."  
  
"What would you change?"  
  
"I would change everything to do with Paul, yet I wouldn't want to get rid of Robyn. I love her so much." 'No, I wouldn't change you and me, so don't bother asking.'  
  
"It shows." He said. "She will make you very proud, one day."  
  
"She already does. She's pretty, intelligent and a lovely girl to be around, and still, she doesn't have a boyfriend. It doesn't make sense. But she is always flirting though."  
  
"She's got plenty of time." Then, there was an awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say.  
  
"So, how did you find me?" Michelle said, when she finally thought of something.  
  
"Well, it's quite strange really. It was exactly the same way as last time."  
  
"Last time?" she didn't understand what he meant until he took the necklace out of his pocket and handed it to her. "My necklace!" she cried. "And I didn't even notice it had gone! I must have dropped it in the house, just before they dragged me down to that disgusting basement."  
  
"I still can't believe it was Becky and Clare." Said Legolas. "Becky always scared me a bit, but Clare. She always seemed so quiet."  
  
"I know. And all because they were jealous. It doesn't make sense. They could have just told me, I wouldn't have minded. I didn't know that was how they felt. And they threatened to kill Robyn. They told me that they had her and if I didn't 'co-operate' they would kill her. But, when they gave me the choice, apparently, they didn't have her, at that point."  
  
"What choice did they give you?"  
  
"Oh, they, um, told me you were back and said that I had to choose between you and her." 'Please, don't ask me! Please, don't ask me!'  
  
"What did you say?" 'Damn you!' She looked down at the floor.  
  
"I told them to take me instead." She looked back up at him. "I still care about you, Legolas, a lot. It probably isn't right to say this but… I still love you. OK, there, I've said it. Robyn should be happy now." She turned and started to walk away, "I'll just go now and…" but he caught her hand and stopped her. She looked at him, curiously. 'What's he doing? He's already apologised, what, the hell, is he going to do now?!'  
  
"I don't care if it's right or not. I have never stopped loving you, Michelle." He said. 'OK then, not what I was expecting.' "Not for a single moment of any day since I left." She stepped closer to him, then he leant forward and kissed her. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Legolas." She whispered.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He answered. "Forget about the past. It's the present and the future that matter now."  
  
"Do you think Robyn's wish is going to come true, then?" He looked at her, quizzically.  
  
"What wish?" he said.  
  
"To have a dad." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Maybe." And he kissed her again.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: OK, so this chapter was a bit soppy, but at least they're back together now.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	13. Chatterbox

1 Chapter 13  
  
2  
  
3 Robyn went down to breakfast, feeling very tired. She'd been up half the night, waiting for Michelle to return, but she didn't. Eventually, she had just fallen asleep, at about 4 o'clock, at her dressing table and had woken up with terrible backache.  
  
"Morning!" said Pippin, cheerfully, as she entered the room.  
  
"Whatever." She said. She sat down, grumpily, in a seat opposite Michelle.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" said Michelle. "Anyone would think the world had ended." Robyn shot a thunderous look at her mom.  
  
"And where were you last night?" she said.  
  
"I don't see how that is any of your business." Michelle replied, teasingly.  
  
"I waited up for you, for hours, and you didn't even have the decency to come back. I was worried that something had happened to you. Again."  
  
"Well, it's your own fault. You shouldn't be so nosy. And anyway, I was perfectly safe, wasn't I?" She looked at Legolas, who was sitting next to her, and smiled.  
  
"Perfectly." He said, and took her hand in his own. Robyn stared in shock.  
  
"You mean, you… you two are… you actually told him?" she, eventually, managed to splutter out. Michelle grinned.  
  
"Yep, we're official."  
  
"Hang on, you actually told him? You? The one who didn't want to speak to him because you were frightened of his reaction? You told him?"  
  
"Is it really that hard to believe?"  
  
"Yes! Last night you were asking me and Aragorn what to do, and now look at you!" She had woken up considerably now.  
  
"Looks like they didn't need our help after all, Robyn." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Evidently." Michelle looked slightly worried.  
  
"But, you are happy, aren't you Robyn? It's not like you could do anything if you weren't, but you are happy?" It was very important to her that Robyn was happy.  
  
"Happy? Happy is an understatement!" Robyn cried. Michelle sighed with relief. "Wow! I'm going to be the first girl in Minas Tirith to have an Elf dad! My mates will be SO jealous! Well, they already are. Everyone that's seen him so far is totally in love with him, and when I told them who he was it was so funny! Everyone loves me! My Mom is going out with an Elf! This is just too cool!!!" Michelle couldn't help but laugh. It was typical of Robyn to immediately think of what her friends would say.  
  
"Well, I think we'll take one step at a time." Michelle said, but Robyn wasn't listening. She carried on chattering.  
  
"Legolas, you don't mind me calling you 'Dad', do you? It's just that will really add to the effect!" Legolas was quite surprised by Robyn's abruptness.  
  
"I, um, guess not." He said, slowly. 'I'm going to have a stepdaughter. I never thought of it like that before. OK, this is strange. Good, but strange.' He thought.  
  
"Great! Wow! This will be so cool! Mom: you have the best taste in the world. I will never mock you again. Legolas, sorry, I mean, Dad: don't worry, you'll be the best dad ever. In fact, you ARE the best dad ever! Everyone else: Aren't you just so happy?!" Pippin was laughing, hard. It wasn't particularly that funny, but Pippin had an odd sense of humour.  
  
"Another way that she's not like you." Said Legolas to Michelle. "I don't remember you talking this much when you were her age."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I probably did, just not around you. I always went shy around you."  
  
"Not always." He said, smugly. Robyn looked at them and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not in front of Robyn." She giggled.  
  
"I do not want to know." Robyn said.  
  
"We wouldn't tell you even if you did." Said Legolas. "You're… actually, no. I was going to say you're too young, but then I remembered who your mother is and realised I'm never going to be able to use that against you."  
  
"And I wouldn't want any other." Said Robyn. "Well, I'm going to get dressed."  
  
"But you haven't even eaten, yet." Said Pippin. "You can't start the day without breakfast!"  
  
"I can. I haven't got any time to lose." She replied. "The more time I spend eating, the less time I have to gloat! See you all later!" And, she ran from the room.  
  
"Yet, still VERY like you." Laughed Aragorn. "Well, I reckon it'll take an hour, possibly a little bit longer, for this to spread round the City."  
  
"Give the girl some credit!" Merry said. "It'll be ½ hour, tops!"  
  
"What, exactly, are you trying to say about my daughter? Are you implying that she has a big gob?"  
  
"Yes." The men said together.  
  
"Well, I can assure, I'm much worse."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4  
  
5 


	14. Unexpected

1 Chapter 14  
  
"Go on." Robyn pleaded.  
  
"I can't." said Legolas.  
  
"Please."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"For me?"  
  
"What's it got to do with you?" she gave him a 'STUPID!' look.  
  
"DUH! I AM your stepdaughter. Well, nearly."  
  
"I'm too nervous."  
  
"There's nothing to be nervous about."  
  
"I think you might be just a little bit wrong on that one."  
  
"It's just a question!" Legolas sighed.  
  
"Fine. But, when I die of embarrassment, you will suffer!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go and do it. You'll be fine! Trust me."  
  
"Trust you? Do I really look that stupid? Wait, don't answer that one." He took a deep breath. 'There's nothing to it. Just go over there, ask the question, get an answer, and come back. Simple. OK, I'm ready. He walked over to Michelle and opened his mouth to speak, but Aragorn called her out of the room at exactly the same time. He could have screamed. He'd just got himself worked up to do it and now his chance was gone. 'DAMN YOU!' Seeing that he was just about to speak, Michelle smiled and apologised. (A/N: She dies a lot of that, doesn't she?)  
  
"Sorry! I'll be back in a minute. Just wait there. Sorry!" And she ran out of the room. Robyn walked over to Legolas.  
  
"Don't worry." She said, sympathetically. "Just think of it this way. You, now, have more time to prepare yourself. You know. How you're going to ask her and whatever else there is to prepare." He smiled, grimly. Just then, a girl, who looked about 18 years old, possibly a little bit older, walked into the room, carrying a lot of bags.  
  
"Hi everyone!" she said, cheerfully. Legolas, Gimli, Faramir and the hobbits stared at her in disbelief. Robyn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you are?" she said, scornfully. It was the girl's turn to stare. She dropped her bags in shock.  
  
"Michelle?" she whispered.  
  
"Actually, I'm-" Robyn began.  
  
"Oh my Eru! How are you and where the hell did you get the eternal youth spell from? I searched for that for years!"  
  
"Would you mind not interrupting?!" snapped Robyn. "Thank you. As I was saying, I am not Michelle. I'm her daughter Robyn. And I'll ask you again, who are you?" She didn't want to have to ask her for a third time. She might just lose her temper.  
  
"Robyn?" the girl started to laugh at herself. "Of course you are! I'm sorry, it's just you look so much like your mother, and we both used to search for the eternal youth spell in all the spare time that we had. I was forgetting that you're 15, now. Gosh, when I last saw you, you were a baby." Robyn was getting very impatient. "Anyway, you don't know me." 'You don't say? I'd never have guessed.' The girl held out her hand. "I'm Mary- Jo." Robyn's mouth fell open. She shook the girl's hand, self-consciously.  
  
"You're Mary-Jo? Oh crap! I'm so sorry! I was so rude! I hope Mom doesn't find out about this!" she paused for thought. "But, you're the same age as Mom, so why do you look about 18?"  
  
"Oh, you don't age in the Havens." She explained. "And I went there when I was 18, therefor I still look like a teenager. But, I'm back now. So, how are you all?" she asked, just as Michelle walked back into the room, and the others stayed silent. When she saw Mary-Jo, Michelle screamed.  
  
"MARY-JO!" She turned to Michelle and grinned.  
  
" 'CHELLE!" She shouted, half mocking her best friend. Michelle ran over to her and threw her arms around her neck.  
  
"You're back! I can't believe it! How are you? Why are you here? How were the Havens? What's it like? Are you still with Frodo? And why do you only look half your actual age?" She finally took a breath. She said it so fast that only Robyn and Mary-Jo understood her (they were used to the way Michelle spoke). To the others, it just sounded like a blur, even to Legolas.  
  
"I'm fine, I wanted to see you all again, it was great, it's gorgeous, yes and you don't age there." She replied. "You'd love it." The others presumed these were the answers to the questions. Michelle laughed.  
  
"You haven't changed then?! Still the same old Mary-Jo.  
  
"Here, less of the old, thank you!"  
  
"Self conscious, as ever."  
  
"Of course." The others were still silent.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there gawping!" said Michelle. "Take her bags or something. The poor girl must be exhausted." Sam suddenly snapped out of the trance he was in and was grinning, broadly. He'd never been happier to see Mary-Jo in his life.  
  
"If you're here, then…"  
  
"Yes, he's here too." She sighed. "And Gandalf. They're bringing the rest of my stuff up."  
  
"The rest?" said Robyn. "But you've got seven suitcases there, already!"  
  
"You don't think I could go to the Havens and NOT do a bit of shopping, do you? Well, I did do some shopping, and I wasn't exactly going to leave it all there now, was I?" And at that, Frodo and Gandalf stumbled through the door, carrying 10 bags each, easily.  
  
"MISTER FRODO! YOU'RE BACK! I KNEW YOU LOVED YOUR SAM!" he cried as Frodo threw the bags down on the floor. He glared at them with hatred.  
  
"How many more times, Sam?" said Mary-Jo, agitatedly. "He's MY mister Frodo."  
  
"Quite literally." Added Frodo. "Hullo Sam and Merry and Pippin. What are you all doing here? You're meant to be in the Shire. And I thought that Legolas went back to Mirkwood, and Gimli to… well, anyway, you know what I mean. Why are you all here?"  
  
"It's a LONG story." Said Aragorn. Sam looked at Mary-Jo and Frodo, suspiciously.  
  
"What do you mean, Mr. Frodo? Quite literally." The two of them went red. Gandalf had obviously seen this many times before, as he sighed irritably.  
  
"They've been married for about 7 years, now." He said, monotonously.  
  
"Married?" said Michelle. "Mary-Jo that's wonderful! Congratulations! And you, of course, Frodo. Though, I can't help feeling sorry for you." She looked at Mary-Jo. "Only joking! I'm very happy for you!" she added, quickly.  
  
Robyn looked at Legolas. She elbowed him in the ribs, hard.  
  
"OOWWWWWW!!!" he cried. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Ask her!" she hissed. "Don't mind us." She said to everyone else. "Just payback. He hid my make-up, this morning, and I haven't had a chance to get him back, yet." He shot a, playful, dirty look at Robyn and then moved away from her.  
  
"Michelle, can I talk to you now, please?" he said, desperately.  
  
"Oh sorry, of course. You were going to say something earlier, weren't you?" But, before she went up to him she looked at Mary-Jo. "Oh yeah, just so you know. We're back together. It's complicated, I'll tell you later." She, then, walked over to him. "Now then, what was it you wanted?" He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He didn't want to watch her reaction.  
  
"Michelle, will you marry me?"  
  
*****  
  
A/N: OK, so it was blatantly obvious that that was what he was going to ask her, but I just decided to be dodgy. I hope you enjoyed that.  
  
GoT: Was that to your satisfaction? You'll have to tell me what married life is like. But, to Frodo? Ewww! Oh well, each to her own, I suppose. Oh yeah, I've finished TFE, & I'm still totally in love with Carrot, but I don't hate Angua so much now. You can have the book back on Friday! See you then, chick! xxx  
  
Tafi: You never cease to make me laugh, and that is a talent worth hanging onto! You guessed almost everything in it, except for who the kidnapper was (but it was originally going to be him, but I couldn't figure out a reason for why he waited 15 years! So, WELL DONE!!! Great minds obviously do think alike) I will read LotR: TTT: My Way as soon as I get the time. At the moment, I'm on work experience (three weeks off school, coz I've just had half term as well! YESSSSSSSS!!!) So, I don't have a lot of time to spare, at the moment. But, I promise you, as soon as I do; I will r&r it. I'm glad you liked LCT and TwoS. I used to like them, but since I've written BN and ANE, I don't like them as much any more.  
  
Amazing typo: I'm glad you like. I hope this chapter lives up to the standard of BN and the rest of ANE!  
  
Well, I think now would be a damn good time to shut my cakehole and get on with next chapter. Shall I tell you what to be prepared for? Oh, go on then. Michelle's hen night. Ooh, the possibilities! I think it's fair to say that ANE will have the right to be called a humour fic after chapter 15. Well, I hope it will. OK, I really will shut up now. BTW, if you have any ideas for the hen night, I will put them in, and I will give you recognition (well, I will if I remember!) Anywayz, yep, definitely going now. BYE!  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
PS. OK, so maybe the WHOLE story won't be that short, but I won't be as long as BN either! That I can tell you!!!  
  
PPS. I think it's kind of obvious now that she said yes, since I'm going to do her hen night. Just thought I'd say. See, I'm not TOTALLY stupid. Pippin and me would still get on very well, though. 


	15. The Hen Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas or any other LotR characters. Don't sue me, blah, blah, blah! And I'm using real club names. I don't own them either. And I've used a character from another book, guess what? I don't own him either! Surprise, surprise!  
  
A/N: This is two days before the wedding. They've been engaged for about two months because that's how long it will take Legolas' family to get to Minas Tirith for the wedding (imagine the message got to Mirkwood super quick, carried by an eagle, or something). I know Tafi will accept this because she always accepts what I write, however crap it is or whatever bullsh*t I'm reeling. So, this is sort of to everyone else who wants to criticise. *cough*Mary-Jo!*cough*. I do write crap, I know I do, but this is MY fic so if I want brief engagements and unrealistic travel times then I will have brief engagements and unrealistic travel times. OK, I have no idea what that was all about. Ignore me, completely. I do strange things like that sometimes. Sorry for shouting at you all. Well, you know what I mean. If I'd said it, it would have been shouted. I'm just going to shut up. Luvs Elfie xXxXx PS. Sorry, just enjoy the chapter. PPS. One more thing, sorry to all the American readers. 'Hen night' is a 'bachelorette party'. I was asked what a 'hen night' was, so I thought I should explain. And if I say 'Stag night', it's a 'bachelor party'. Anyway, I'll let you read now.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Important!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is Guardian of Tears! You see, Elf Crumpet is one of my best friends from school and she had now gone on holiday to. . .some sunny place. Lucky bitch. Anyhoo, being as how she won't be here to update, I said I would do it for her, the nice person I am. So she won't be able to reply to any reviews for a while. However please do review as she would love to have some to read when she comes back home. Alright I'll shut up now and let get to the important stuff. Chapter 15 of A new enemy! At long bloody last  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Really?" said Robyn, excitedly. "I can go?"  
  
"That's what she said." Tracey replied. "Her exact words were: 'Tell Robyn to keep tomorrow night free because that's when I'm having my hen night.' So, I took that to mean that you're going."  
  
"Wow! I'm going to a hen party. COOL! Do you think she'll let me get drunk?"  
  
"She'll be drunk herself. She won't exactly be able to stop you. But, if she does say no, just stick with me and Mary-Jo, we'll slip you some drinks."  
  
"YAY! Thank you so much!" she gave Tracey a hug.  
  
"Just don't get too wrecked. If you're anything like your mother after a night out on the booze, you'll have one hell of a hangover on Sunday morning."  
  
"So, who else is going?"  
  
"Well, Michelle, obviously, you and me, Mary-Jo, Kathrine, Arwen and Éowyn."  
  
"Nan is going? Great. There is absolutely no way she's going to let me have any type of alcoholic drink, whatsoever! I may as well stay at home."  
  
"But, she's not going as your Nan. Arwen doesn't really know us very well, so Michelle told her she could bring someone with her. She asked Éowyn."  
  
"Well, I suppose if Mom's OK with it. So, there's only going to be 7 of us?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Nobody else was free tonight."  
  
"Oh well, we can still have fun. Does Dad know I'm going?"  
  
"Dad?" Tracey said, confusedly.  
  
"Yes, Legolas, remember him? The one who's marrying Mom? My stepfather?"  
  
"I know who you mean, but I didn't think you were being serious when you said you were going to call him 'Dad'."  
  
"Why not? Look, I could understand your confusion if I gave a stuff about my real Dad, but I don't. I've never met him and I don't plan on it, but if I ever do, I certainly won't be calling him Dad. Legolas is way cooler! As far as I'm concerned, LEGOLAS is my dad."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"Ooh, crap! I've just had a thought!"  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Shut up! What am I going to wear?"  
  
"I'll sort you with something. Don't worry about it."  
  
At 8 o'clock the following evening, the seven women were gathered in Michelle's living room (Michelle and Robyn had now moved back in).  
  
"So, where are we going 'Chelle?" said Mary-Jo.  
  
"Why have you started calling me 'Chelle?" she said.  
  
"Because Tafi says it and I like it. 32 years of 'Michelle' can get a bit boring."  
  
"Are you saying I've got a boring name?"  
  
"No, I'm saying it gets boring after 32 years. I like your name, but I just felt like a change. You don't mind me calling you 'Chelle, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, now I say it again, where are we going?"  
  
"Ask Arwen. She's taking us to some of her regulars." Robyn, Mary-Jo, Tracey and Kathrine gave her weird, shocked looks. Éowyn knew she went clubbing.  
  
"What?" said Arwen, innocently. "What did you think I did in my spare time? Knit? Being married to a King isn't all it's cracked up to be, you know. He's rarely at home, so I occupy myself in Minas Tirith's clubs. Only the best, of course. And only with the fittest men. We'll go to Neon, Excels and, possibly, The Works. I like them, not too expensive."  
  
"You really are a slag at heart, aren't you?" chuckled Éowyn.  
  
"I would never cheat on Aragorn." She said, firmly. "I just like a good time. What's wrong with that? Anyway, shall we go?"  
  
They made their way to the East of the City, renowned for its nightlife. All the best clubs were there, as well as some of the worst. Each club had had at least 1-hour long queues, and Michelle couldn't be doing with that. She walked up to the front of the queue for Neon, to speak to the bouncer.  
  
"Excuse me, mate." She said, sweetly. "Is there any chance of us, you know, just slipping on the quiet?" The bouncer looked at her as if she was vermin. 'He'll regret that.' Thought Robyn.  
  
"I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get to the back of the queue. 1. 2." 'He's for it now.'  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't think you know exactly who we are. Let me introduce us to you. Firstly, there's me. I'm Michelle. As in, the Michelle that's daughter of the Prince of Ithilien, very good friends with King Aragorn and who is marrying one of his best friends. Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, if you were wondering. Elvish royalty, very powerful. Then, there's my daughter, Robyn. The Robyn I went into labour with in the middle of King and Queen's wedding, and who's, also, closely related to the King. There's Mary-Jo, the woman who destroyed the Ring of Power. Yes, it was she. Here is Lady Éowyn, wife of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, my stepmother. My best friend Tracey, no title but she's my friend, so there. Kathrine, Kathrine as in, Kathrine of the High Council of Gondor. And lastly, Queen Arwen." More and more blood drained from the bouncer's face as she went through the list of titles. When she finally reached Arwen, his mouth fell open. He was very embarrassed at trying to have stopped the Queen from entering the club. So, he muttered a very flustered apology and personally escorted them inside. Once settled inside, Arwen turned to Michelle.  
  
"You know that was all very unnecessary. You could have just said Queen to start with and we'd have been in much sooner."  
  
"I know." Said Michelle, happily. "But, I like bragging that I know all these famous people." Arwen laughed. 'Typical Michelle.' She thought. 'Constantly thinking of her status.'  
  
By this point, it was 9:30 and none of them were drunk yet. So they went up to the bar (it was surprisingly quiet) and Michelle ordered a double vodka and orange for each of them. It took each of them approx. 10 seconds to down the drinks through thin straws and they were served every couple of minutes. So, after ½ hour, they were all quite tiddly. Well, all except Robyn. The drink just wasn't affecting her. The other six were getting more and more drunk. Robyn hadn't actually drunk as much as they had, but normally, she'd still already had enough to, make her forgetful, unbalanced and voluptuous. It was weird.  
  
She glanced around the busy room. There were people dancing and drinking and having a good time. She felt out of place. 'Well, might as well check out the talent in this place. See if I can catch anyone's eye.' But, no such luck. All the nice blokes were either taken or staring at some other woman. Except one. 'Ooh, he's nice.' She thought. 'But, he looks sure of himself. He knows he's good looking. That's never a good thing. I can't be doing with cocky gits like that.' There was a boy, probably about 17, standing in the far corner, looking at her. She span around to face the bar and stared at the rows of spirits and liquors in front of her. 'Crap! How embarrassing! He saw me looking at him. Oh well, I'll probably never see him again, anyway, and he looks too arrogant for my liking.' Content with that thought, she turned her attention to trying to get a drink. The bar was getting busier, and took her about ten minutes to be served. Finally, one of the bartenders came over to her.  
  
"And what can I do for you, little lady?" he said, flirtatiously. She wasn't impressed. He was about twice her age.  
  
"Vodka and orange." She said, flatly, hoping he'd take the hint and go away. But he didn't.  
  
"Are you sure that's all you want?" he said, whilst placing a hand one hers. She quickly pulled it away and shot a dark look at him.  
  
"She asked for a drink, didn't she?" came a voice from behind her. Robyn turned around and saw that the lad from across the room was standing behind her. The bartender shot him a bitter look and walked away.  
  
"I can handle myself, you know." She said. He stood looking at her. "Do you want something?" 'Why do men always think they have to save the 'damsel in distress'?' she thought. 'Girls can kick arse much better than men, why don't they just leave us to it?'  
  
"Well," he started, "You see, I couldn't bear to see a pretty girl sitting here, alone, so I decided to come over and say hi."  
  
"I'm not alone." She said, dryly. "I'm here with my m-" she was about to say mom, when she realised how lame it sounded, despite how close they were "-mates." It wasn't exactly a lie. Tracey and the others were her friends.  
  
"Well, they're not very good mates, are they? They've left you here at the bar, on your own. Come one, at least let me buy you a drink. My name's Ash, by the way."  
  
"Well, Ash, I'm afraid I have eyes for only one other." She said, mock apologetically. "I don't know who that other is yet, but he certainly isn't you. Excuse me." She stood up and walked to the toilet. There she found Mary-Jo, who was the least drunk, beside Robyn. Robyn told her what had happened at the bar and what she said (which made Mary-Jo laugh) but what she said wasn't helpful.  
  
"That's great! 'Chelle's been going on at you, for ages, to look for a boyfriend. Maybe you can finally make her happy! Go back out there, go on, say something to him."  
  
"Shut up, Mary-Jo. Look, don't tell mom, OK? All she'll do is embarrass me. She's bad enough when she's sober, let alone when she's drunk. So, just keep quiet!"  
  
"No problem." Mary-Jo replied. "I don't even know where she's gone, so I can't tell her anything." Robyn gave her a dismissive wave and walked back into the club. 'If I can just find Arwen or Nan, I can keep away from Ash."  
  
"At least tell me your name." 'Shit.' He was standing right next to her. She sighed with annoyance. There was no escaping him.  
  
"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"  
  
"No, it'll probably make me more determined." He flashed a grin at her and she couldn't but laugh.  
  
"I'm Robyn." She said. 'There, it's done. There'll be no getting away from him, now!'  
  
"Robyn? I've heard that somewhere. Oh well, it's a pretty name. It suits you." She smiled, shyly, and could feel the heat growing in her cheeks. 'Thank Eru it's dark in here!' "Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Whatever I have tonight doesn't seem to affect me. I can't get drunk, it's not fair."  
  
"Well, we'll have to sort that out, won't we?"  
  
*****  
  
A/N: That was a long chapter, but I won't apologise because apparently long chapters are good. So, what's Robyn going to do. Get a drink and ditch him? Get a drink and stay with him? Not get a drink at all because he's an arsehole and wants her for one thing? I don't know. Not at the moment anyway. OK, well I think for a bit then write the next chapter! Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	16. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, you know that.  
  
A/N: I know they wouldn't know about medieval stuff, but it's the only way of explaining it. Since last doing a wedding, I have received more information bout how weddings went back then. So I have borne this in mind and tailored it to suit the story. Tafi, thanks for correcting me. Luvs Elfie xXxXx PS. BTW, does anyone agree that this is a Mary-Sue? I don't, but some mad, random person put in a review that this was. It does have some Mary-Sue qualities (ch.12) that I agree on, but technically it isn't a Mary-Sue. Let me know. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
'I could get used to this.' Robyn thought as she woke. There was no trace of a hangover. They had ended up staying at Neon until it closed, as Arwen was too drunk to guide them to the next club, but they were happy where they were anyway. Robyn stumbled drowsily into the living. (She wasn't hung over, but she was very tired).  
  
"Good morning." Said Robyn, cheerfully.  
  
"Wha's good bou' i'?"* Mumbled Mary-Jo from beneath a blanket on the sofa. She obviously hadn't been as lucky Robyn. She went into the kitchen and found her mom nursing a sore head.  
  
"It's a good job I decided the party should be last night and not tonight. For one thing, I'd already have stood Legolas up, besides the fact I feel like death warmed up."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't drink so much then, should you?" said Robyn, light- heartedly.  
  
"You drunk just as much as I did." Groaned Michelle. "Wait a minute, you drunk as much as I did, so why do I feel crap and you don't? And why are you so happy?" Robyn grinned.  
  
"Well, I suppose they're just some of life's mysteries, aren't they? But, I don't think talking about it is going to make it go away, so why don't you just go back to bed and I'll bring you a cup of tea. You want to be fully rested for your big day." Michelle narrowed her eyes on Robyn.  
  
"You're changing the subject."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are. You're hiding something."  
  
"No, I'm not. Now go back to bed, before I change my mind about that tea." Michelle stayed quiet for a minute.  
  
"You haven't heard the end of this. I'll be questioning you later."  
  
"Go!" Michelle walked slowly back to her bedroom. "By the way, Mom, I'm going out in a bit. I'm meeting. some of the girls from school."  
  
"On a Sunday?"  
  
"Yeah, well I haven't seen them for a while, and today was the only day we all had free."  
  
"OK. Well, just be back for dinner. You're meeting your Grandparents-to- be tonight." Robyn sighed and then grinned.  
  
"OK then."  
  
"And have a nice time."  
  
"I will." She grinned again and muttered: "Oh believe me, I will."  
  
"Don't even think about crying again, I've just got your make-up perfect." Said Tracey. It was the day of the wedding and emotions were running high.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sobbed Michelle, trying to stop the tears from over- flowing. "I'm just so happy, and nervous, and afraid, and well, everything!"  
  
"What are afraid of? He loves you!" said Robyn. "And everyone is really happy for both of you."  
  
"And anyway 'Chelle, you look gorgeous!" Said Mary-Jo. Michelle was wearing a medieval style dress. It was pale green, so pale it was almost white. The sleeves, which went wide at the wrists, and skirt part of the dress were plain and the bodice had tiny, delicate embroidery that was a couple of shades of green darker. "There is no way he'll be able to resist you! So, stop being silly."  
  
"I know, I'm just being stupid." She sniffed.  
  
"Yes, you are. Now come on or we'll be late." Said Robyn. She took her mom's hand and they left the house and made their way to the City Square, where all marriages are performed (It's amazing that they're not done in the multipurpose Great Hall).  
  
Everyone was there. All of Michelle's friends, Robyn's friends, Legolas' family, Arwen, Éowyn, the fellowship, Faramir and, most importantly, Legolas. Many other people had turned up as well, and they all muttered amongst themselves about how beautiful she looked. She smiled profusely at everybody as she walked. She stood beside Legolas and in front of Aragorn and Faramir.  
  
"Does any person here have any reasons as to why these two people should not be joined in marriage?" There was silence. It seemed like every person in the square had stopped breathing. "Very well-" but he was cut off.  
  
"Wait!" cried a voice from the back of the crowd. "I have a reason!" Michelle's face dropped and she didn't turn around. She knew that voice. "And it is well worth you all listening to what I have to say."  
  
"Don't do it, Paul." She said, without turning around. "Don't ruin my special day with lies. I'll only hate you more." She turned to look at him.  
  
"I don't care if you hate me, Michelle. I'm over you. Right now, I'm doing what's right. He should know the truth." Paul pointed at Legolas.  
  
"He has a name, what truth? And who are you?" said Robyn. "Hang on, Paul? You're my father?" But, she the last question went unanswered.  
  
"You shouldn't marry her, Legolas." Paul said, and he was smiling as he said it.  
  
"And why not?" Legolas hissed. It was taking all of his will power not to hit him again.  
  
"You'll end up heartbroken again. She's not as good and loving and innocent as she makes out to be. She's been unfaithful." A few gasps were heard.  
  
"What?" said Michelle. This was worse than she had expected of him.  
  
"Why should I believe anything you say?" said Legolas  
  
"Because I'm not the only person that saw it. Now Michelle, does the word 'Neon' ring any bells?" Her face dropped. She didn't remember much about Saturday night. In fact, she didn't remember anything, apart from where they went. "I thought so. Well, I just happened to notice her getting a bit too friendly with one of the bartenders, so I decided to try and get her out of the situation, before she did anything she might regret now. I believe we're all familiar with the term 'wandering hands'. Well, I tried to stop her but then she turned on me."  
  
"OK, so how long did it take you to make this up, Paul?" said Michelle. She didn't remember anything, but she trusted herself enough to know she would never go with him again. He was talking crap.  
  
"It's all true. My friend here is a colleague of that bartender. He saw it all, too." A man, the bartender that had tried it on with Robyn to be precise, stepped out of the crowd.  
  
"You!" Robyn cried. "You dirty pervert! I should have known someone like you would be in on something like this! Who knows what sort of problems I'd be having if A. friend hadn't stopped you!" He looked at her as the bouncer had done to Michelle outside 'Neon'. Ignoring all that, Paul continued.  
  
"She forced herself on me. She kept telling me she loved me not you, and that she'd been foolish to choose you instead of me. I said told her she'd made her choice and there was no going back, but she kept begging me to give her another chance."  
  
"It's not true, Legolas." She said. "I would NEVER go back to him."  
  
"I believe you." He said, but he didn't sound totally truthful.  
  
"You're lying, Paul." Said Mary-Jo.  
  
"Oh really, so how do you explain her disappearance? I saw you looking for her and then I noticed her. I'm not the bad guy here. I'm doing you a favour, Legolas. Get out of here while you still can." Legolas stayed silent for a moment. Michelle started to cry. She was sure he was going to leave her again. She couldn't really deny anything because she couldn't remember what happened, but she certainly wasn't going to admit anything either.  
  
"You're saying I should leave the two most fantastic women I've ever met because of a rumour you've decided to spread?" Legolas said, finally. 'Two?' thought Robyn. "I should give up a beautiful wife and amazing daughter, for a rumour?" 'Oh, Mom and me. Aww, bless him he called me fantastic and amazing.' Legolas began to laugh, much to everyone's shock, especially Paul's. "Well, do you know what Paul? I think I'll chance that broken heart you mentioned, because I'm not stupid enough to give them up, again. And I don't think Michelle would stoop to your level again. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get married." He turned his back on him. Robyn and Michelle's faces burst out into huge smiles. Michelle wiped the tears away and Robyn hugged everybody within reach.  
  
Faramir completed the ceremony by placing his daughter's hand in Legolas'. Paul watched in despair, as his last chance at destroying Michelle's life was itself destroyed. Mary-Jo had a sudden thought and turned to Michelle.  
  
"Maybe this time we shouldn't invite everyone back to your house to celebrate. Remember what happened last time?" Michelle had a blank look on her face. "Spin the bottle? Your father hating Legolas?" Realisation dawned in her face.  
  
"Oh, I get you. We can't anyway, Aragorn has invited all the fellowship and Legolas' family to go back to the Palace to celebrate. Essentially, it is exactly the same thing, just in a different place, but I don't really care. I'm too happy to care about anything now!"  
  
"Not too happy to care about me I hope." Said Legolas.  
  
"And me." Said Robyn. "You can't be too happy to care about your fantastic and amazing daughter." Michelle, Mary-Jo and Legolas laughed. "He said it."  
  
"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" he laughed.  
  
"Nope." She grinned.  
  
"Come on." He said, taking Michelle's hand and beckoning everyone to follow him. "We have a party to go to."  
  
*****  
  
* = "What's good about it?"  
  
A/N: Oh my God, it's turning into a soap opera! Again! Don't flame me! If you're not liking, don't read, simple as that! Do you want more? I can do more because I know what's going to be in the next chapter if you want a next chapter, but I've said it before and I'll say it again, if you don't want more, I won't do it! Well, stay tuned and see what happens in tomorrow's update (hopefully) of 'A New Enemy'! *Cheesy soap opera music plays* Luvs Elfie xXxXxXx  
  
_________________  
  
Okay, this is Guardian of Tears. Just in case you hadn't realised, Elfie wrote these author notes before she went away. Got that? Good! ~ Guardian of Tears 


	17. Ash

A/N: There we go, here it is! I hope you like! I think its a bit crap, but then again I say that about most of the stuff I do! Anywayz, I'll let you read now! Don't forget to review! As if you would! Luvs Elfie xXxXxXx  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Please Dad. I've been here for 4 hours, already!"  
  
"Robyn, Your mom and I have just got married, in case you've forgotten. We'd both rather you stayed here. Whatever you want to do, it can wait." Replied Legolas, calmly. "What, exactly, do you want to do, anyway?"  
  
"Can't a girl have any privacy?" snapped Robyn.  
  
"Not on a day like this, she can't." Robyn stayed silent and glared at him. Legolas sighed. "Alright, alright! Go then. But don't tell Michelle, she'll kill you, and me, and she'll want to know where you're going."  
  
"Really? Thank you so much! I won't be long, I promise, there's just something I need to sort out, then I'll come straight back!" She gave Legolas a hug and ran out the door. He shook his head and walked over to Aragorn and Tracey.  
  
"You'd think she didn't want to here." He said. "She's disappeared somewhere. She has to 'sort something out' then she'll 'come straight back'."  
  
"You really are a true blonde, aren't you?" said Tracey. He looked at her, feeling slightly insulted. "I can't believe you haven't worked it out yet."  
  
"Worked what out?" he said. He was puzzled. What did she know that he didn't?  
  
"Where she's gone. Legolas, did the thought occur that she has a boyfriend? She almost said it, earlier."  
  
"Robyn has a boyfriend?"  
  
"By the Valar! I'll repeat, shall I? 'Who knows what kind of problems I'd be having if A. friend hadn't stopped you!' Now then, that was an unusually long pause for the middle of a sentence, don't you think?"  
  
"I didn't really notice, I was concentrating on not hitting Paul."  
  
"What do you want to do that for? A good beating never hurt anyone, well OK, so maybe it did, but he deserves it. Then again, you can never really hurt him again, more than you did when you hung-" He cut her off.  
  
"Yes, alright! I don't need reminding, thank you."  
  
"Because that was just embarrassing! Anyway, if you don't believe me, why don't you follow her? See where she's going. You'll find out if I'm telling you the truth or not." Legolas didn't know what to do. If he followed her, he would find out, but she would think he didn't trust her if she saw him. He did trust her but he was curious. If he didn't go after her, he might never know.  
  
"Right, time's up. What are you going to do, Mr. Greenleaf?" Tracey said, after a couple of minutes. He looked at her.  
  
"Tell Michelle that I've gone to the toilet or something. Whatever you do, don't tell her Robyn has gone."  
  
"Fine, now go. Oh, and can you get my bracelet while you're at it. It fell off during the ceremony and I forgot to pick it up because of all the commotion. It's by where we were standing. It's silver. You can't miss it. Well, I did, but whatever." Legolas nodded his head and walked out of the room.  
  
Robyn left the Palace. 'Crap! I'm late! No, make that VERY late!' She made her way back to the Square. There was confetti and petals (some people thought confetti was litter, so used flower petals instead) all over the place. Whoever was to clean it up had one hell of a job on their hands. To her dismay, there was no one there. 'Fine then.' She thought. 'I get in trouble for trying not to stand you up, and you don't show yourself.' She turned and went to walk, but someone was blocking her path.  
  
"Going somewhere?" She breathed in, sharply. She looked up. It was Ash. She sighed with relief.  
  
"No, and don't do that. I thought you were my dad." Ash frowned.  
  
"Do I take that as a compliment or not?" She laughed.  
  
"Shut up." Then she became serious. "I really sorry, but I can't stay. I thought if I stayed at the Palace for a while, I'd be able to get away, but I was shouted at when I tried. I just came to tell you that we'll have to meet tomorrow or something."  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose you can't help it." He said, though he was disappointed. "Why do people insist on celebrating weddings? Surely the newly-weds just want to go off, alone, if you get my meaning." Robyn laughed again.  
  
"Is your mind constantly in the gutter?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Good, mine is too!"  
  
"Well, if you've got to go, do I get a goodbye kiss for all my efforts to get here?"  
  
"You were late!"  
  
"So were you." She considered that and shrugged.  
  
"Fair enough." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Is that it?" he said, disappointedly. Robyn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You asked for a goodbye kiss, so that's you got."  
  
"If that's a goodbye kiss, then I'm the Queen of Rohan." Robyn laughed and curtseyed.  
  
"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you, milady. Maybe you could show me what you really meant." A broad grin lit up his face.  
  
"Now you're talking my language." He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her - what he would call - properly. At that moment, Legolas walked around the corner. He really hadn't been following her. He looked everywhere he thought she might be, being as she was out of sight when he left the Palace, but he had no joy. So, he decided to give up and go back to the Palace. But first, he had to get Tracey's bracelet. He stopped in his tracks when he saw them. 'So, Tracey was right. Um, what do I do?' But, before he could do anything, Robyn drew away from Ash and saw him standing there.  
  
"DAD!" Ash looked at her.  
  
"HE is your dad?"  
  
"Stepdad. What are you doing here?!" she cried.  
  
"I was about to as you the same thing." He said, sternly. "I came to get Tracey's bracelet. Your turn."  
  
"I. um, was. just. er. what's it got to do with you?"  
  
"I don't believe we've met." Said Legolas to Ash, who was still in shock.  
  
"If that's your stepfather, then that makes you Michelle's daughter." He said, quietly. He was still processing the earlier sentences. Robyn gave him an odd look.  
  
"You didn't know that? I thought everyone knew that." said Robyn. "Well, yeah, she's my mom. Anyway, Dad this Ash, Ash this is Legol-"  
  
"I know who he is." Ash cut in. "I've heard all about him." Robyn gave Ash a demeaning look.  
  
"You've heard what people on the street say about him. Hardly any of that is true."  
  
"No, I've heard the real deal. Prince of Mirkwood, he met Michelle in Imladris, he went on the quest to destroy the Ring, he walked the Paths of the Dead and he fought in the battles at Helm's Deep, the Pelennor fields and the Black Gate." That wasn't the kind of thing people spoke about on the street. It was boring (Well, except the 'Paths of the Dead' bit). People liked to make up things like he's really a wizard and cast a spell on Michelle to make her fall in love with him. Robyn was confused as to how he knew things like that.  
  
"Who from?" she said.  
  
"My dad's best friend, Paul." Robyn and Legolas' faces dropped. That was not good news. Michelle most certainly wouldn't approve. Robyn wasn't sure if she approved. She was now in confusion as to how Paul knew those things, but she could find that out later, now she had to get her head round this problem.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. My real father is your dad's best friend. My real father, who me, mom and dad all hate." Ash nodded his head. 'Well, that makes things ever so slightly more complicated.' She thought. "Do you like him?"  
  
"Not really. He is a bit of a weirdo."  
  
" 'A bit' is an understatement." Robyn said.  
  
"I often question my dad as to why he's friends with him. Nobody actually likes Paul. Not even my dad." Robyn and Legolas smiled. 'Maybe not so complicated.' It was times like this that Legolas felt Paul's punishment for proposing to Michelle was a national favour.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" said Legolas. "Well, I suppose you could have done worse. But you shouldn't have kept it a secret. How old are you, Ash?"  
  
"17."  
  
"Why does his age matter?" said Robyn. "You're not going to start all that crap about him being too old for me, are you? Because you're only being hypocritical if you do. There are how many years between you and mom? 2,915 I think she said." Ash looked at him.  
  
"You're nearly 3,000?" he said, his voice was full of awe. 'And I thought King Aragorn was old.'  
  
"He is an Elf." Said Robyn, in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"I know, but I didn't think he was that old. I was thinking more along the lines of about 1,000. And still, he looks younger than Michelle!" Legolas shifted uncomfortably. He was losing the flow of the argument and he was feeling very old.  
  
"MY age isn't the issue here." He said, quickly.  
  
"You can't stop me from seeing people." Said Robyn.  
  
"I can't, but Michelle can." Robyn suddenly looked very worried.  
  
"No, please! Don't tell mom! Please! I beg you! Anything but that! She can't know!"  
  
"Should I be offended?" Ash said.  
  
"No, you don't know my mom! She's terrible! We're really close and I love her and everything, but she's SO embarrassing! Please Dad, don't tell her!"  
  
"She already knows." Michelle walked around the corner. Her arms were folded and she was smirking. "So, I'm embarrassing, am I, Robyn?"  
  
"Mom! I didn't. I mean, I wasn't. it's just." Robyn stuttered.  
  
"Well, I'm about to prove you wrong." Michelle walked over to Ash. "I'm pleased to meet you, Ash, was it?"  
  
"Y-yes." He said. From what he'd heard off Paul, Michelle was not to be messed with. Robyn was edging her way, backwards, trying to get behind Ash. It wasn't like he could do anything to protect her, but it was a better idea than just standing there.  
  
"How did you know where to come?" said Legolas.  
  
"Tracey told me." Legolas frowned. 'I knew I shouldn't have trusted her.' "Robyn, were you really stupid enough to think I hadn't worked it out already? You disappeared Saturday night and yesterday afternoon. I think you're forgetting how well I know you and how much like me you are." Robyn looked at her mom and then looked at the floor.  
  
"I guess you want me back at the Palace now, don't you?" she said, miserably. Michelle caught Legolas' eye and he understood immediately.  
  
"Yes, we do." He said.  
  
"Well, I hope you're happy. You've succeeded in making me miserable." Said Robyn.  
  
"Well, hopefully, Ash can cheer you up." Michelle said.  
  
"But, he's not. wait a minute. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"What do you think we're saying?" Michelle said and smiled at her daughter.  
  
"You really don't mind?" she said, excitedly.  
  
"As long as you're happy." Said Legolas.  
  
"YAY! Thank you!" Ash's eyes were going from one person to the next as they spoke and he was completely lost. They were speaking common tongue, plain enough, but what they were talking about was unknown to him. Robyn noticed the dazed look on his face.  
  
"They're saying you can come back to the Palace with us!"  
  
"Oh, right." He said, when the penny finally dropped. "Are you sure that's alright? I mean, I don't want to intrude."  
  
"Of course we're sure." Said Legolas.  
  
"If you can stop Robyn from moaning at us all evening then you're very welcome!" said Michelle. "Now come on, we've got a party to get back to."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Crap chapter, but something is better than nothing, right? (I won't say it, Tafi, because I know you just did!) Well, I hope it wasn't TOO bad. I'm going to stop putting myself down now. Someone said Robyn should get a boyfriend, well, there you go, she has one now. Ash is a bit thick, isn't he? Sweet, but thick. Not knowing she was Michelle's daughter. STUPID! Oh well, he knows now. I don't think Paul's going to be very happy about it all, though. But then again, who cares what he thinks? A friend and myself are writing another fic. It's called Lord of the Rings 2002, I think from that you can probably tell what its about. The fellowship in 2002. I know its been done before, but we're aiming to make this one different. It'll be up soon, not sure when, but soon. But, before I post it, I need to ask Tafi's permission to use a couple of her ideas. Tafi: I know you've said in the past that I can, but I think it's just polite to ask. I will say which ideas of yours I've used! I really will! And I'll advertise for you! Well, I do that anyway, but, yeah, so, if you could get back to me on that one, I would be forever in your debt! Well, I don't know what else to write to you all. So, bye! Luvs Elfie xXxXxXx PS. I've just noticed that I say 'well' a lot, don't I? Oh well! (Hehe!) Sorry, I'm just taking the piss now, aren't I? Moving on.....  
  
_________________  
  
This is the end i'm afraid, people. This was the last chapter Elfie wrote before she went away. So next time this is updated it'll be Elfie writing. Make sure you leave lots of nice reviews for her to come home too. There are plenty more 'Not a Mary-Sue' chapters so if you want more of Elf Crumpet's brand of humor, or Legolas abuse I suggest you go there. Til we meet again ~ Guardian of Tears  
  
P.S. Hiya Tafi!  
  
P.P.S. Nearly forgot! Are any of you out there any good at drawing? If so, you are more than welcome to draw charcters from any of her fanfic's PROVIDING that you send her a copy, she wants to see what you lot think her characters look like. You can send it to her e-mail address. 


	18. The reception

A/N: I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't up to scratch. It's been so long since I was writing this that I've lost my train of thought for it. I know what I want to do but actually doing it is another matter! It goes a bit mad at the end!  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"You're absolutely sure?" said Ash, nervously.  
  
"Positive, but they'll change their mind if you don't stop asking!" said Robyn.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I don't know any of these people but I've heard of all of them and it's just going to be really weird seeing them up front and I won't know what to say to any of them and I'm going to be in the presence of the King and-"  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Was I going on a bit?"  
  
"Yes, but just forget about it. There's no need to be any different than usual. And there's no need to speak to any of them unless they speak to you," she said but he still looked nervous. "Just stick with me and you'll be fine."  
  
"That's what I plan on doing," he replied. The four of them walked into the (multi-purpose) Great Hall and everybody looked at them.  
  
"There you are 'Chelle, we've been looking everywhere for you!" said Mary-Jo.  
  
"Tracey knew where I was," said Michelle.  
  
"No, I didn't!" Tracey said, indignantly. "You asked me where Robyn and Legolas were so I told you. You didn't say anything about going after them, you were just suddenly gone!"  
  
"Well, you should have figured it out!"  
  
"Tracey didn't even mention that she knew that much," said Kathrine.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter because we're back now," said Robyn. "Kathrine, Tracey, Mary-Jo, I'd like you to meet Ash."  
  
"So you're Robyn's mystery man," said Mary-Jo. Ash blushed deeply. Robyn laughed.  
  
"You could say that," said Robyn.  
  
"Doesn't he speak?" said Tracey.  
  
"He's a little shy," she said.  
  
"Oh, there's no need to be shy," said Mary-Jo. "We're all very friendly."  
  
"Sometimes a little TOO friendly. Mom, could you please try and control you're friends, they're scaring the living daylights out of Ash!"  
  
"M-J, Tracey, Kathrine, down!" said Michelle.  
  
"Ah, Come on, 'Chelle, we're only having at bit of fun," said Mary-Jo.  
  
"That's all very well but I don't wish my daughter and her boyfriend to hate me. Leave them alone," she said, more sternly this time. Mary-Jo, Kathrine and Tracey sighed and walked away. Robyn turned to Ash.  
  
"Sorry about them, they get a bit weird when they've had something to drink," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Um, OK, great, so they're.?" he said.  
  
"My mom's best friends," she sighed. "Though I sometimes wonder why. They're lovely and everything, but they can be very annoying."  
  
"Right, er, so what now?" he said, shifting from one foot to the other, looking round nervously. Robyn was about to answer when Legolas walked over to her.  
  
"What do they say about me on the street?" he said, curiosity and nervousness were evident in his voice.  
  
"Pardon?" she said, not having a clue what he meant.  
  
"Earlier you said to Ash: 'You've heard what people say on the street about him.' What do they say about me?" A short distance away, Tracey and Mary-Jo heard all that and looked at each other. In the blink of an eye they were at Legolas' side.  
  
"I'm not sure you really want to hear what they say about you," said Tracey.  
  
"Why?" he said, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, it's not the sort of thing anybody likes to here about themselves," said Mary-Jo.  
  
"What isn't?" he said. Tracey and Mary-Jo looked and each other again.  
  
"Well, you asked for it," said Tracey.  
  
"You see, the thing is, Legolas," Mary-Jo began, "most of the people think you're a-"  
  
"There you are!" said Michelle, cutting Mary-Jo off. "Don't disappear like that. I don't like when you disappear. I worry." But Legolas wasn't listening.  
  
"Think I'm a what?" he said, anxiously. "What do they think I am?!?!"  
  
"Never mind," said Mary-Jo with a smirk. Legolas watched, desperately, as they walking away, giggling. He turned back to Robyn, Ash and Michelle. Michelle was giving him a look that screamed 'FREAK', Robyn was laughing so much that Ash had to hold her up and Ash wanted to laugh but wasn't sure whether it was appropriate.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" he whined.  
  
"It's times like this when I really wonder what I see in you," Michelle said. She shook her head and walked away.  
  
"Robyn, please tell me!" he pleaded, but she was laughing too much to answer. "Ash? Do you know?"  
  
"I. um. no?" he said.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" Ash realised that Legolas knew that he knew what was said about him and he had no choice but to answer him.  
  
"They say." he began.  
  
"Yes," said Legolas.  
  
"They all think you're. that you're really a woman," he said.  
  
"They WHAT?!?!?!" cried Legolas.  
  
"It doesn't say much for Michelle, either," Ash tried to reason it but Legolas wouldn't listen. Legolas span round and glared at Sam.  
  
"SAM!" He shouted across the room. "What have you been saying?!?!?!" Sam looked petrified and didn't know what to say, so he bolted from the room. Legolas went to go after him but Michelle stopped him.  
  
"DON'T even think about it!" she said. "You've already left once, you're not going again! We're meant to be celebrating our wedding!!!"  
  
"Well said, mom," said Robyn.  
  
"And you, keep your nose out! You're no better!" she snapped. "I swear to almighty Eru, will weddings never go right in this city!" She looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. "WHAT?" She cried.  
  
"Um, Michelle," said Legolas, cautiously. "Do you want to calm down a little? You're scaring us a bit." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!" She sighed. "I did it again, didn't I?" Legolas nodded. Ash looked at Robyn.  
  
"Is she always like this?" He whispered.  
  
"Only during the first three or four glasses of wine, then she just goes mad," replied Robyn. "I'm really sorry you had to see all that, I'm so embarrassed."  
  
"Don't be," he said. "My parents are much worse after drinks, believe me."  
  
"That doesn't excuse it," she moaned. "He's only been my stepfather, officially, for nearly five hours and he's already embarrassed me. And I'm not even going to comment on my mother."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Ash.  
  
"I've got to make it up to you somehow," Robyn said, miserably.  
  
"There is one way," he said. She gave him an odd look. "No, I don't mean like that. Come and meet my parents on Saturday night." She looked shocked.  
  
"Your parents?" she said.  
  
"Yes, you know, those people that made and raised me," he replied.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant so soon? I mean, I've only known you two days," she said.  
  
"Well, I've told my mom and dad about you and they'd like to meet you. Also, I've met your parents."  
  
"I suppose so. Well, OK then," she said, "but Paul doesn't have a regular habit of being at yours, does he?" she added.  
  
"No, an I'll make sure he doesn't come round on Saturday. I'll get dad to tell him," he said. She smiled.  
  
"Very well," she said. "Saturday it is then."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: So, that was weird. Don't know what's happening here. You can probably guess the next chapter, if you want it that is. Well, even if you don't, I'm gonna write it anyway because I don't like leaving stories unfinished. Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	19. Confusion

A/N: I've jumped immediately to Saturday because you're probably not very interested in what happens up until then, are you? Unless I make it funny, of course!  
  
All I'm going to say about this chapter is: Poor Robyn on three occasions. You'll see what I mean.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"I don't know," said Robyn. "I'm really nervous."  
  
"There's no need to be," said Ash. "They're not monsters you know. They're not going to eat you the moment you step through the door."  
  
"I know," she said. "But you gotta admit, it is a biggie meeting each other's folks!"  
  
"I see why it should be," he replied. "Anyway, they want to meet you. And I've met your parents. I met your parents at their wedding reception, or crying out loud."  
  
"I know," she sighed. "It's just-"  
  
"It's just nothing," he said, firmly. "Now come on, and stop stressing. We're nearly there." Robyn looked down the round. All the houses were huge, well, they were compared to her house, anyway. Ash pointed out his house. It was about halfway down the road. Robyn let out a small whimper. 'At least it isn't the biggest house,' she thought. They reached the front door and Robyn took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready," she said.  
  
"Sure?" asked Ash. She paused and took another breath.  
  
"Sure." He opened the door and they walked in. "The sitting room is through that door there." 'Sitting room? We have a sofa, a couple of chairs and dinner table in one room, a kitchen and two bedrooms!' she thought. 'We are so common!' They walked forward and just before they reached the door, which was slightly ajar, they heard the voices from within.  
  
"He should be back soon," said a woman's voice.  
  
"He's bringing his girlfriend round tonight," said a man's voice.  
  
"Have you met her before?" said another male voice. Ash looked puzzled then horrified. As he pushed the door open, the voice continued. "Is she hot?" To Robyn's horror, she saw the third voice belonged to Paul.  
  
"Oh. My. Eru..." she said. "What...? I mean, why...? I mean..." She turned to Ash. "You said he wouldn't be here!!!"  
  
"I didn't think he would be!" he said. "Dad! I told you to tell him!!!"  
  
"I did," said Ash's dad. "He just turned up, about 10 minutes ago!" Robyn suddenly remembered what she had heard Paul say. She glared at him.  
  
"Ewww!" she cried. "You're sick! I can't believe you could even think that, let alone say it!!! You're disgusting!!!"  
  
"Robyn, I..." Paul began to walk towards her.  
  
"Don't come near me!!!" She stepped backwards and bumped into Ash.  
  
"You can't talk to me like that," he said, trying not to let the anger show is his voice. 'Great job, Michelle. My own daughter hates me!' "I'm your father."  
  
"Only biologically!!! Legolas is my proper dad!!!" she shouted. "Just you wait until mom and dad hear about this!!!" The blood drained from his face. Partly from the thought of what Legolas might do to him and partly from hearing Robyn call him dad. She stormed out of the house, closely followed by Ash.  
  
"Robyn, I am SO sorry!!!" he said when she finally stopped and sat on the wall of a neighbouring house. "I swear to you, I told my dad to tell Paul to stay away tonight. And when he says he did I believe him. But, I didn't tell him why, though. So, maybe he thought that it wasn't that important. Maybe he thought I said it because I wanted it to be just the four of us."  
  
"It's not your fault," she said. "It's not really anyone's fault. But Paul is one sick man. You know, that's only the second time I've met him."  
  
"Really?" He sat down next to her. "How come?"  
  
"Mom won full custody of me when I two days old," she said. "And I never actually wanted to meet him, from what mom told me about him." She looked at him and smiled. He was clearly stressed out. "Maybe we should just forget it for today. It's been a bit of a disaster so far." She saw the look on his face. "Don't worry, I'd still love to meet your parents properly, but perhaps today isn't the best day, now al this has happened."  
  
"I know what you mean," he said. "Do you want me to walk you back?" She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, I'll be OK," she said.  
  
"Sure?" he said.  
  
"You like asking me that, don't you?" she laughed. "But, yes, I'm positive. Go and shout at Paul or something, for me."  
  
"Oh, believe me," he said. "I will."  
  
"Good. Ooh, just one thing before I go. What are you up to on Monday?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then will you drop by mine? Otherwise I'm going to be stuck in the house all day with mom and her friends," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Poor you," he said. "OK, I'll come and rescue you!"  
  
"Thank you," she said, cheerfully. She kissed him and then set off back home.  
  
She walked a longer way home, she needed to let all this sink in. Plus she needed to keep calm so she could convince Legolas not to do anything. It wouldn't do Legolas' reputation any good. So it took her about ½ an hour, but she was still home a lot earlier than Michelle and Legolas had expected.  
  
She flicked the light switch as she opened the door only to be yelled at.  
  
"ROBYN! Turn the light off now!!!!" cried Michelle. Robyn did so and it took her a couple of seconds to register what she had nearly just witnessed.  
  
"EEWWWW! Mom! You've got a bedroom you know!" said Robyn.  
  
"We weren't expecting you back so soon!" said Legolas as they ran to their bedroom. Robyn turned the light back on when she heard the bedroom door shut. She looked around the room and saw clothes strewn across the room. She shook her head and sat down at the table. She wouldn't trust that sofa now for a very long time. Legolas and Michelle came back out a few minutes later, this time clothed.  
  
"Why, in the name of wonder, were you 'at it' on the sofa?" said Robyn, bluntly, before either of them could say anything. Michelle and Legolas blushed.  
  
"We were celebrating," said Michelle.  
  
"Well, I hope it's got nothing to do with me," said Robyn, moodily. "Before you ask, it was a disaster."  
  
"Why?" said Michelle.  
  
"Paul was there."  
  
"Oh my Eru!" said Legolas. "What happened?"  
  
"Just before we walked in the room, me and Ash heard him ask Ash's dad if he'd met me and if I was hot."  
  
"HE WHAT?!" cried Legolas and Michelle at the same time.  
  
"Oh don't worry," said Robyn, "I made him feel really bad. I downright denied him to being my father." She was feeling very pleased with herself now. "You se, what happened was he started walking towards me so I said "Don't come near me!!!" then he said "You can't speak to me like that. I'm your father" and then I said "Only biologically!!! Legolas is my proper dad!!! Just wait until mom and dad hear about this!!!" and all the blood drained from his face - it was so funny - and then I left." Robyn finally took a breath. "So, what are you celebrating?" Legolas and Michelle looked at each other.  
  
"Robyn," Michelle started.  
  
"Do you want me to go?" said Legolas.  
  
"No, this is to do with you as well," she replied. "Robyn, I've got something to tell you." Robyn looked at them oddly.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me or just sit there?" Michelle took a breath.  
  
"Robyn... I'm pregnant." 


	20. Realisation and its not pretty

Chapter 20  
  
"Say that again," said Robyn. "Slower this time."  
  
"I'm pregnant," said Michelle again.  
  
"Pregnant?" said Robyn. "As in you're going to have another baby?"  
  
"That's usually what it means, yes," said Michelle.  
  
"As in you're going to have his baby?" she said.  
  
"Yes," said Michelle, getting slightly annoyed at her daughter's idiocy. "It's not going to be anyone else's, is it?"  
  
"So," said Robyn, "I'm gonna have a half brother or sister, who I will be 16 years older than, and he or she will be a half-elf?"  
  
"Yes," said Michelle. Robyn sat quiet for a moment and then got up and walked to the door.  
  
"I'm going to see Ash," she said, and then left.  
  
"I think she took that rather well," said Legolas. Michelle stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You are joking me?" she said. "How was that 'taking it rather well'? She just walked out!"  
  
"Well, at least she didn't scream 'How could you? I thought you loved me! I don't want a brother or sister!' And I take that as quite well," he said. "And I think that was handled better than when you found out your dad was marrying Éowyn." Michelle blushed slightly.  
  
"I'd forgotten about that," she said, meekly.  
  
"You walked up to Aragorn, Tracey, and me, sat yourself on my lap and had a go at Tracey," he said.  
  
"You remember all that?" she said.  
  
"Tracey asked you what the matter was and you said: 'My dad's re- marrying'. Tracey asked you who to and you said: 'Éowyn. Stupid la-di-da Rohan woman'," he said.  
  
"Right," said Michelle. "I seriously worry about you. You realise that was almost 16 years ago?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "I can't help having a good memory."  
  
"Whatever," she said. "Anyway, now that she's gone again."  
  
Robyn walked quickly back to Ash's house. 'She's pregnant?' she kept saying to herself as she walked. 'My mother is pregnant. She's going to have a baby. But I don't want a brother or sister!' She reached his house and knocked the door. The door flew open, revealing Ash with a face like thunder, but he smiled slightly when he saw Robyn.  
  
"He's still he-" he began.  
  
"She's pregnant!" she cried and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Pardon?" he said.  
  
"Mom's pregnant!" she said. Paul appeared behind them.  
  
"Pregnant?" he said. Robyn opened her eyes and glared at him.  
  
"Yes," she hissed. "Mom's pregnant with Legolas' baby! They're very much in love and are having a child!" She finally let go of Ash. Ash turned to Paul.  
  
"Just get out!" he said. Paul went to say something but didn't and just walked out of the house. Ash looked at Robyn. "I'm taking it that it's not a good thing that she's pregnant?"  
  
"I don't want a brother or sister!" she whined. "And especially not one that's going to be a half elf! It'll way better at everything than I am!"  
  
"Look, we're standing in the middle of the hall," said Ash, "and my parents are listening at the door. We can either go out or go upstairs."  
  
"Go upstairs," she said, miserably. "I don't want to go out where Paul might find us."  
  
"OK," he said. "Mom."  
  
"We heard," she said (She didn't have a name. Her parents were idiots. Same goes for her Ash's dad). "We're going to go out, anyway, Ash. We won't be back until late. You'll have to make your own dinner if you're hungry."  
  
"Fine," he said. Ash took her upstairs and, once in his room, she sat on the bed. Ash sat down next to her.  
  
"What do they want another kid for?" she asked, sorrowfully. "They've got me! Aren't I enough for them?"  
  
"They both love you dearly," said Ash. "But, having a baby with someone, it's. well, it's like a, sort of, bonding thing. It's. something they can share." Robyn started to laugh. "I'm not very good at this, am I?" he said.  
  
"Not really," she replied. "But, you know how to cheer me up."  
  
"Why did you come to me?" he said. "Why didn't you go to one of your friends? Because girls are a lot better at this comforting thing us men." Robyn giggled again. She decided to let the 'men' comment pass. She couldn't be bothered with sarcasm at the moment.  
  
"All my friends would tell me stop moaning," she said. "They'd all say that if it's what my mom wants then I should be happy for her. And I only have one other friend who is an only child, and she would like a sister. They'd all say it's good to have siblings. But I don't want one. And certainly not one that's going to mock everything I do when it grows up."  
  
"You don't know that will happen," he said. "You may well end up loving the kid. You might get along really well." She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"But he or she will have a proper dad, as well," said Robyn. "Don't get me wrong, I love Legolas and everything. And I do think of him as a proper dad, but I know I'm not his proper daughter. And when he has his own child he's not going to want to know me. Mom's going to be devoted to the child when it's born and as it's growing. Where do I fit into the big plan?"  
  
"Well, you can always come to me if any of that happens," he said. "Which I doubt it will."  
  
"You don't know that," she said.  
  
"Robyn, I've seen how you and your mom are around each other. I've seen it all week. She loves you. You're her best friend as well as her daughter. She's not just going to forget about you. Yes, she'll have to spend a lot of time with the baby, but that's to be expected. And Legolas loves you just as much." She smiled.  
  
"You're not that bad this 'comforting thing'," she said.  
  
"I'm just trying to help you and not sound patronising at the same time," he said. "And I tell you, it's not easy. I don't know how you women do it."  
  
"It comes naturally," she said. "We were just born perfect!"  
  
"Well, you were," said Ash. "But I'm not sure about others."  
  
"Flattery, as well," she said. "You do know how to please a girl, don't you?"  
  
"It's been said," he replied.  
  
"Well, I'm seriously in your debt now," she said. "What can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
"Oh, a little kiss wouldn't go unappreciated," he said. So, she did just that. But it didn't stop there. The night went very quickly after that first 'little kiss' and the next thing Robyn realised was she was waking up with Ash's arms around her.  
  
She woke up slowly and saw that Ash was still asleep. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was fairly high in the sky. And she hadn't told Michelle and Legolas she was staying out. There was no way she was getting up without disturbing Ash, so she just had to do it as gently as possible. He stirred and awoke.  
  
"Consider all debts officially cancelled out," he said, drowsily, as she pulled her dress over her head. "In fact I think that may leave me in your debt."  
  
"Ash, I didn't tell mom and dad I'd be gone all night," she said. He slowly sat up. He didn't seem phased.  
  
"But you told them where you were going," he said.  
  
"Yes," she said. "But I still don't think that's going to reassure my mom. Remember what happened to her when she was 15."  
  
"What happened?" he said. He later on blamed the fact that he was still tired.  
  
"Me! That's what happened!" she said. "Think about it, Ash. I'm upset, I tell them I'm coming to see you and then I'm out all night."  
  
"I suppose your right," he said.  
  
"And what are we going to tell your parents?" she said. He suddenly wasn't drowsy any more.  
  
"We'll just say that we were talking for ages and then you fell asleep," he said. "And I'll say I slept in the chair or on the floor or something."  
  
"Will they buy it?" she asked.  
  
"I think so," he said.  
  
"And I'll tell my mom and dad the same," she said. "Damn it, I know how to stir trouble, don't I?"  
  
"But I love you for it," he said. "Just let me grab some clothes and we can go downstairs." He quickly threw on his clothes from the previous day and they went downstairs.  
  
"Robyn?" said Ash's mom. "I didn't realise you were still here."  
  
"We were talking for quite a while and we fell asleep," said Ash.  
  
"Will you stay for something to eat?" she asked.  
  
"No, I've got to get home," said Robyn. "But thank you all the same. It was nice meeting you." Ash and Robyn walked to the front door. "Do you think she bought it?" she whispered.  
  
"Probably," said Ash, in the same hushed tone. "My mom's not very inquisitive."  
  
"Good," she said. "Well, I'd better get home. It was nice knowing you." He kissed her.  
  
"You'll be fine," he said. "Just stick to the story."  
  
"I will," she said. "I'll see you soon." She ran off down the road.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: She's a bit of slut, our Rob, isn't she? She's only known the guy a week! Oh well! There were no laws about it then.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	21. Robyn spills the beans!

A/N: The next few chapters are going to be a bit chaotic because I'm going to be jumping forward to different times. This is around 2 months after the last chapter.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Michelle was in the kitchen when she heard Robyn come running through the front door, crying her eyes out. She ran straight upstairs and flung herself on the bed. Michelle, wondering what on Middle Earth could have upset her this much, quickly followed.  
  
"Robyn, what's the matter?" she said, as she seated herself on the bed, next to her daughter.  
  
"I've just had a blazing argument with Ioraneth (her best friend) and now everybody hates me!" she cried.  
  
"I'm sure that's not true," said Michelle.  
  
"She called me a slut and everyone agreed with her!" she sobbed.  
  
"Why did she call you that?" asked Michelle, but she didn't get an answer. "Robyn, whatever happened to make her say that I'm sure will blow over. Mary-Jo has often called me much worse than that, but by the next day we've both forgotten about it."  
  
"It's not that simple!" said Robyn. "Ash has broken up with me, as well!"  
  
"What? Why?" said Michelle, but again she didn't get an answer. "Look, you need to calm down a bit. Shall I make you a drink?" Robyn nodded.  
  
Michelle went back downstairs. 'What in the name of wonder has happened?' she thought. She made the drink and went back upstairs. Robyn was now sitting up, but she had her knees tucked up to her chin and was leaning her head on folded arms. She heard her mom come and looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Where's dad?" said Robyn. "I need to speak to dad."  
  
"He's with Aragorn at the moment," replied Michelle, confused at this sudden request.  
  
"How long will he be?" she said.  
  
"He shouldn't be much longer now," said Michelle. "He said he'd be a couple of hours. He should be back within the next fifteen minutes or so." She sat silent for a minute. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you Robyn?"  
  
"I know," said Robyn. "And I don't want you to take it offensively but I really need to speak to dad about it."  
  
"OK," said Michelle. "I just worry. We've always been so close and I just feel as if we're drifting apart recently." Robyn looked at her mom and then hugged her tightly.  
  
"I still love you just as much as I ever have," she said. "I'm sorry if you think otherwise."  
  
"It's all right," said Michelle. "I understand that as you're growing up you're not going to want to be around me as much." Michelle turned around when she heard the front door open. "Do you want me to go and get him?" Robyn nodded.  
  
When Michelle was downstairs, Legolas saw instantly that something was the matter.  
  
"What's happened?" he said quickly. "It's not Robyn, is it?"  
  
"No, nothing's happened, as such," said Michelle. "Robyn came home about ten minutes ago crying her eyes out. She's had an argument with Ioraneth and Ash has split-up with her. She's not having a very good day. But she's says she needs to talk to you."  
  
"Me?" said Legolas, clearly as shocked as Michelle had been. "What does she want me for?"  
  
"I don't know, she wouldn't say," said Michelle. "She wants you to go up now."  
  
"OK," said Legolas. Why would Robyn want to talk to him about an argument with her best friend and splitting-up with her boyfriend? It was hardly the sort of thing you talked to you dad about. He reached her room and walked in. Robyn looked up and started crying again.  
  
"It's terrible, dad!" she cried.  
  
"Robyn, I don't understand why you want to talk to me," he said.  
  
"Because I don't want to tell mom," she said, calming down a little.  
  
"Tell her what?" he said. 'Oh no, not.'  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said, quietly. 'Oh Eru, not again! I thought I left pregnant teenagers in the past.' "I went to see Arwen because I thought it was a possibility. And on the way back I saw Ioraneth and told her and she called me a slut. She's told all my other friends and they agree with her. And then I told Ash. He said he couldn't handle the responsibility. Said he wasn't ready to have a child."  
  
"What?" said Legolas. He'd always thought of Ash as responsible and trustworthy. "He's leaving you on your own?"  
  
"He said he was 'sorry he couldn't help'. 'I'm not cut out for being a dad' he said."  
  
"Just you wait until I."  
  
"There's no point, dad," said Robyn. "Whatever you do isn't going to make him come back, is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Robyn," said Legolas. "I just can't believe he'd do that."  
  
"Neither can I, but he has," said Robyn. "Dad, please, will you tell mom? I can't face her reaction. She'll be really disappointed in me."  
  
"Me? I, well. I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Legolas. "Maybe you should-"  
  
"Please dad," she said again.  
  
"Now?" he said, weakly.  
  
"The sooner she knows the sooner it's over," said Robyn. Legolas sighed.  
  
"All right," he said and left. Robyn lay down and shut her eyes. It seemed like hours, but actually only a couple of minutes had passed before she heard:  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!?!?!" 


	22. Legolas to the rescue!

A/N: The next few chapters are going to be a bit chaotic because I'm going to be jumping forward to different times. This is around 2 months after the last chapter.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Michelle was in the kitchen when she heard Robyn come running through the front door, crying her eyes out. She ran straight upstairs and flung herself on the bed. Michelle, wondering what on Middle Earth could have upset her this much, quickly followed.  
  
"Robyn, what's the matter?" she said, as she seated herself on the bed next to her daughter.  
  
"I've just had a blazing argument with Ioraneth (her best friend) and now everybody hates me!" she cried.  
  
"I'm sure that's not true," said Michelle.  
  
"She called me a slut and everyone agreed with her!" she sobbed.  
  
"Why did she call you that?" asked Michelle, but she didn't get an answer. "Robyn, whatever happened to make her say that I'm sure will blow over. Mary-Jo has often called me much worse than that, but by the next day we've both forgotten about it."  
  
"It's not that simple!" said Robyn. "Ash has broken up with me, as well!"  
  
"What? Why?" said Michelle, but again she didn't get an answer. "Look, you need to calm down a bit. Shall I make you a drink?" Robyn nodded.  
  
Michelle went back downstairs. 'What in the name of wonder has happened?' she thought. She made the drink and went back upstairs. Robyn was now sitting up, but she had her knees tucked up to her chin and was leaning her head on folded arms. She heard her mom come and looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Where's dad?" said Robyn. "I need to speak to dad."  
  
"He's with Aragorn at the moment," replied Michelle, confused at this sudden request.  
  
"How long will he be?" she said.  
  
"He shouldn't be much longer now," said Michelle. "He said he'd be a couple of hours. He should be back within the next fifteen minutes or so." She sat silent for a minute. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you Robyn?"  
  
"I know," said Robyn. "And I don't want you to take it offensively but I really need to speak to dad about it."  
  
"OK," said Michelle. "I just worry. We've always been so close and I just feel as if we're drifting apart recently." Robyn looked at her mom and then hugged her tightly.  
  
"I still love you just as much as I ever have," she said. "I'm sorry if you think otherwise."  
  
"It's all right," said Michelle. "I understand. As you're growing up you're not going to want to be around me as much." Michelle turned around when she heard the front door open. "Do you want me to go and get him?" Robyn nodded.  
  
When Michelle was downstairs, Legolas saw instantly that something was the matter.  
  
"What's happened?" he said, quickly. "It's not Robyn, is it?"  
  
"No, nothing's happened, as such," said Michelle. "Robyn came home about ten minutes ago crying her eyes out. She's had an argument with Ioraneth and Ash has split-up with her. She's not having a very good day. But she's says she needs to talk to you."  
  
"Me?" said Legolas, clearly as shocked as Michelle had been. "What does she want me for?"  
  
"I don't know, she wouldn't say," said Michelle. "She wants you to go up now."  
  
"OK," said Legolas. Why would Robyn want to talk to him about an argument with her best friend and splitting-up with her boyfriend? It was hardly the sort of thing you talked to you dad about. He reached her room and walked in. Robyn looked up and started crying again.  
  
"Robyn, are you OK?" he said. He knew it was a stupid question but he didn't know how else to handle it. He walked over to her and she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Dad, it's terrible!" she sobbed.  
  
"You're mom told me what happened," he said. "But, I don't understand why you want to talk to me."  
  
"Because I don't want to tell mom," she said, calming down a little.  
  
"Tell her what?" he said. 'Oh no, not.'  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said, quietly. 'Oh Eru, not again! I thought I left pregnant teenagers in the past.' "I went to see Arwen because I thought it was a possibility. I didn't want to go to anyone else because they know me too well. And on the way back I saw Ioraneth and told her and she called me a slut. She's told all my other friends and they agree with her. And then I told Ash. He said he couldn't handle the responsibility. Said he wasn't ready to have a child."  
  
"What?" said Legolas. He'd always thought of Ash as responsible and trustworthy. "He's leaving you on your own?"  
  
"He said he was 'sorry he couldn't help'. 'I'm not cut out for being a dad' he said."  
  
"Just you wait until I."  
  
"There's no point, dad," said Robyn. "Whatever you do, it isn't going to make him come back, is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Robyn," said Legolas. "I just can't believe he'd do that."  
  
"Neither can I, but he has," said Robyn. "Dad, please, will you tell mom? I can't face her reaction. She'll be really disappointed in me."  
  
"Me? I, well. I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Legolas. "Maybe you should-"  
  
"Please dad," she said again.  
  
"Now?" he said, weakly.  
  
"The sooner she knows the sooner it's over," said Robyn. Legolas sighed.  
  
"All right," he said and pulled the door closed as he left. Robyn lay down and shut her eyes. It seemed like hours, but actually only a couple of minutes had passed before she heard:  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
*************  
  
A/N: Reviewer notes:  
  
Chrissie: You really do like romance don't you? Morgaine: By the sounds of (though I may be wrong) you haven't read 'Boromir's niece'. It's meant to be that Sauron was the first enemy and they defeated him, but now there's a new enemy, being the people who kidnapped Michelle. That's it. No one else has read the story!  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	23. Michelle on the war path!

Chapter 23  
  
Robyn sat up. The door flew open a Michelle stormed in.  
  
"He'd better be lying!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom, I-" but Michelle cut her off.  
  
"Robyn, how could be so stupid?!" cried Michelle.  
  
"You actually can't really comment on it without being hypocritical," said Legolas.  
  
"Stay out of this," she snapped.  
  
"There's no need to shout at him!" said Robyn. "He hasn't done anything! And it's true. You can't say anything. I'm sitting here, aren't I?"  
  
"Which is exactly why I'm angry, Robyn," said Michelle. "I had you when you when I was your age. And I love you Robyn, I have no regrets, but my life was taken away from me. I had to stay in and look after you and feed you when all my friends were out having fun."  
  
"I didn't know this would happen," said Robyn.  
  
"Robyn, that's just plain dumb," said Michelle. "You know exactly what happens when you have sex."  
  
"Michelle, calm down," said Legolas. "She's knows what she's done is stupid, but shouting at her isn't going to help. We need to support her now." She sat down on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "I just don't want to see my only daughter throw her life away."  
  
"As long as you and Dad help, Mom," said Robyn, "I won't have a lot to worry about."  
  
"Now, we've got that sorted, what are we going to do about Ash?" said Legolas.  
  
"Is that why he broke up with you?" said Michelle. Robyn nodded.  
  
"He said he's not ready to have a kid," she said.  
  
"Not ready?!" cried Michelle. "Well, we'll just see about that!" She stood up and left the room.  
  
"Mom! No!" cried Robyn, jumping up and going after her. "Mom, this won't solve anything!" But Michelle wasn't listening. She marched out of the house.  
  
*************  
  
"Ash, you're back early," said Ash's mom. "I thought you were seeing Robyn today."  
  
"I was," he replied. He started pacing round the room nervously. "But I'm not any more. I'm not going to again either. It's over."  
  
"Why?" said his mom. "Robyn's a lovely girl. She's the nicest girl you've ever brought home, in my opinion. What's happened?"  
  
"She's pregnant," said Ash. "And it's mine."  
  
"But, she's only 15," said his mom.  
  
"16," said Ash. "Not that that makes the slightest difference."  
  
"Are you sure she's not mistaken?" she said.  
  
"It's definite," he said.  
  
"Why are you not seeing her again?" she said.  
  
"I can't have a kid!" he cried. "I'm not ready to be a dad!"  
  
"So you broke it off?" she said. "Because she's pregnant?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not ready."  
  
"You obnoxious brat!" she said. "You're going to leave a 16-year old girl on her own to raise a child, just because you're not man enough to face up to your responsibilities? No son of mine is going to do that. And nobody that lives under this roof is going to do that either!"  
  
"But, Mom, I'm only 17!" he said.  
  
"And she's only 16!" she said. "She's got no choice about whether or not she wants this child. She has to deal with the fact and get on with life. Now you get your scrawny little arse over to her house now! Or do I have to drag you there?" There was a loud knock at the door. "Go and answer it!" she snapped. Ash went to the door and found Robyn, Michelle and Legolas on the doorstep. Robyn and Legolas were pleading with Michelle to go home.  
  
"Mom, please, just leave it!" said Robyn.  
  
"Michelle, this isn't a good idea," said Legolas.  
  
"So," said Michelle, when she saw Ash. "You're going to leave my daughter on her own to raise a baby?"  
  
"Not whilst living here he's not," said Ash's mom. She pushed him out the door. "You're not setting foot in this house until you've apologised to poor Robyn."  
  
"That's not necessary," said Robyn. "Ash, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Don't you apologise to him!" said Ash's mom (she really needs a name doesn't she?). "You've got nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"Well," said Michelle, "what have you got to say for yourself?" Ash looked at each face that was staring at him.  
  
"Robyn, I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"You've no need," she said.  
  
"Yes, he has," said Michelle.  
  
"Well, come on," said Ash's mom. "Out with it!"  
  
"I. I." he stuttered. "I. don't. know!" 


	24. We all want to do whats best for Robyn!

A/N: This story has gone waaaaaaaaaaay of track. It was originally going to end at chapter 17 but I carried on because I was in Tafi's debt. Now it's focusing on the two pregnancies rather than the main story line, which was Michelle being kidnapped. Does anybody mind?  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"Mom, stop it!" cried Robyn. She couldn't take it any more. "I'm fed up of this. He said he doesn't want to have a child, so leave it. I couldn't live with myself if I thought Ash had only come back because you made him."  
  
"He has to face up to his responsibilities, Robyn," said Michelle.  
  
"No, he doesn't have to!" she said. "He can face up to them if he wants to, but I'm not going to force him. And neither are you."  
  
"Robyn, I'm only trying-"  
  
"To do what's best for me. I know, you've already said," said Robyn. "But I don't want you to do what you think best for me."  
  
"Robyn, Ash isn't going to be allowed to get away with this," said Ash's mom.  
  
"Get away with what?" she said. "Wow, he made a choice. Life is full of decisions. Some of them are life changing. But, he's only human. Everyone makes mistakes."  
  
"But, you need support and stability," said Ash's mom.  
  
"I've got mom and dad," said Robyn. "There's more support in them than I could get from anyone else."  
  
"You see," said Ash, "Robyn agrees with me."  
  
"I never said that," she said.  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I said you're human and everyone makes mistakes, because that is what I class this whole situation as. A mistake. And you've made a mistake by throwing me and your baby away."  
  
"I do love you Robyn," he said, "but I don't know if I'd be any good as a father."  
  
"So, just because your facing a few doubts, you're just going to leave me?" she said. "Well, I don't know what goes on inside that head of yours, but I'm not sticking around to find out." She walked up the path and started down the road. Legolas followed closely behind her.  
  
"You haven't heard the last of this," hissed Michelle before following her daughter and husband.  
  
Ash sighed heavily. He turned to go back in the house, but his mom closed the door more so he couldn't get in.  
  
"Mom, please!" he said.  
  
"You're a shame on this family," she said. "And until you've sorted out your priorities, I don't want you staying under this roof. With that, she shut the door and he heard her lock it.  
  
************  
  
When they got home, Robyn went into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Michelle and Legolas stayed in the front room.  
  
"I don't understand," said Michelle, quietly. "How am I meant to help her, if she won't do what is right?"  
  
"You need to let her handle this how she wants," said Legolas.  
  
"I'm scared for her," said Michelle.  
  
"So am I," he said, "but she needs to work it out herself. If she wants our help, she'll ask for it. Whether she just wants a shoulder to cry on or someone to confront him with her. Not for her."  
  
"Do you I was a bit too abrupt?" she said.  
  
"Yes," said Robyn, exiting the kitchen, "but I don't blame you for it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rob, I just don't want to see your life fall to ruins, that's all," said Michelle.  
  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again," said Robyn. "As long as I've got you and dad, it never will." She hugged her mom and then hugged Legolas. "But from now on mom, can you please try and control your temper. Today was just plain embarrassing." Michelle blushed slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just so mad," she said. "Mad at you, mad at him, mad at myself."  
  
"I think we should just forget about everything that's happened today," said Legolas.  
  
"Gladly," said Robyn and Michelle together. But as they did, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," said Robyn. She crossed the room and opened the door. There stood Ash.  
  
"Robyn, can we please talk?" said Ash. She turned to Michelle and Legolas, giving them a questioning look.  
  
"It's down to you, Robyn," said Legolas.  
  
"I suppose you'd better come in." 


	25. Dunno wot 2 call it im runnin outta name...

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy with school and SMS, but I'm back now. I've still got school unfortunately, but SMS has finished so you have my undivided attention. Well, not undivided, but you know what I mean.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Er. we'll go for a walk!" said Legolas, quickly. "Won't we, Michelle?"  
  
"We will?" she said.  
  
"Yes, we will," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door.  
  
"Ohh. yes, we will," she said, catching on. "You sure you'll be all right, Rob?"  
  
"I'm fine mom, honest," she said, though she knew it wasn't the truth.  
  
"OK then, we'll be. er. er." she started.  
  
".back later," said Legolas, finishing the sentence for her.  
  
"Bye then," said Robyn. They left and slammed the door behind them. Robyn looked at Ash. He could tell by the look on her face that she was unhappy. (A/N: -_-)  
  
"Well?" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Robyn," said Ash. "I truly am." She was a little annoyed but mostly just saddened.  
  
"You don't mean that," she said quietly. "You're only here because your mother has thrown you out of your house."  
  
"That's not the only reason," he said. "I do love you, Robyn, but I just don't know if I can handle the responsibility. I don't think I'd make a very good dad."  
  
"But leaving me alone with a child isn't the way to find out, is it?" she said. "Ash, I depended on you. I told Ioraneth about this and she turned everyone against me. I thought you would be the one person to understand and stick by me. It seems like I'm doomed to lose all the people I thought were my friends."  
  
"No, you're not," he said. "I saw Ioraneth on my way here and she's really upset by what she said. I didn't mean what I said either. It was a spur of the moment thing. I would really like to still be a part of your life and the baby's life." She looked straight into his eyes. They glittered with hope and truth. He wasn't lying, but she still could quite forgive him for wishing to leave her alone with a child.  
  
"Do you know what it would have been like for me to raise a child on my own?" she said.  
  
"Robyn, I-"  
  
"My mom knows," she continued. "She knows exactly what it's like, that's why she was so mad. It's hard, Ash. More than your mind can even imagine. It's hard to growing up wondering why all your friends have dads, but you don't. Wondering if you'll ever meet him, or even ever met him and not known it. You were going to put my baby through that."  
  
"Robyn, I've said I'm sorry, I can't do any more," he said, desperately, not thinking about what she'd just said. He missed the 'would have been'. If he had thought about it, he would have realised that she didn't want her child growing up with out a father. He would have realised that she'd forgiven him.  
  
"There isn't anything else you can do," she said, trying not to laugh aloud. 'Typical that he hasn't worked it out yet,' she thought.  
  
"Robyn, I'm totally confused," he said. "One minute you're saying you don't want me then you do! What do you want from me?"  
  
"Have I actually said, at any point of any conversation, that I don't want you?" she asked.  
  
"But you just said-"  
  
"Did I actually say I don't?" Ash's face lit up.  
  
"You mean I'm forgiven?" he said, joyously.  
  
"It has to be what you truly want," she said. "I couldn't live with myself if I thought you were doing it only for the baby's sake or being forced into anything."  
  
"I really love you Robyn, and I wouldn't be here if this wasn't what I wanted," he said. "You of all people should know that." She grinned broadly.  
  
"That's settled then," she said and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she leant into his warm embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry for upsetting you," he said, meaningfully.  
  
"It's OK," she said. "You know, that was our first test of love and commitment and all that stuff. How do you think we did?"  
  
"Quite well," he replied, "considering we're both only teenagers. I can see us lasting."  
  
"You mean it?" she said.  
  
"100%," he replied. "I nearly lost you once, I'm not losing you again."  
  
"I am turning out way too much like my mom," she said. "I look like her, I act like her, pregnant about the same age as her, nearly lost my boyfriend forever and we've both been kidnapped," she said.  
  
"Whoa," he said with a frown. "You are like her. I never really realised how much until you just said all that."  
  
"It's quite scary," said Robyn.  
  
"I don't know how to answer that without sounding pervy or insulting," he said. Robyn laughed.  
  
"It's probably best if you don't answer at all then, isn't it?" she said.  
  
"Hmm," he said with a frown. "I know all too well how hard you can hit when you're annoyed."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," she giggled.  
  
"Well it is," he said. "for me."  
  
"Oh, stop being such a wimp," she said. "Anyway, we've got more important things to talk about."  
  
"Such as.?"  
  
"What the heck are we going to call the baby? 'Coz I sure ain't got any ideas!" 


End file.
